Generazione di onceava
by Kikai Sukai
Summary: La nueva generazione esta lista, bueno en realidad no, primero tienen que pasar por su entrenamiento para poder hacerse cargo del trabajo de sus Padres! Reclutamiento de Oc's, nueva historia, nueva generación. Los hijos de la mafia estarán listos para lo que se avecina?
1. Chapter 1

Si me van a matar, de eso estoy segura; pero que puedo hacer si la Musa te obliga y más cuando esta toda acelerada y coleando con su amiga la musa del dibujo -.-'' créanme no quieren eso…

Con un nuevo fic, y nuevos Oc's (por qué no?). No quiero las parejas de khr, sino que ahora serán sus hijos los protagonistas. (Sí!) Qué pasaría si tienen que ahora preparar la siguiente generación de la mafia, todos aceptarán. De nuevo, unos chicos adolescentes con sus problemas existenciales (como casi no lo tenemos ningún adolescente xDDD o como dice mi padre Aborrescente xD).

También, que fue de Tsuna con sus guardianes. ¿Son ya padres? Sí! No se ustedes, pero acepto Yaoi con Mpreg (la primera vez que hago eso O.O). Las parejas entre padres me da lo mismo :P, por ejemplo, mi oc es la Hija de Tsunayoshi, sip de Tsuna. Pero al que elija también ser parte de esta familia, podrá ser el hermano gemelo de ella (no es necesariamente parecidos en físico), al igual de quién va a ser el padre, o madre (aunque prefiero padre xDD) de estos dos. Puede que acepte también un hermano menor de ellos, pero eso ya lo veré y también si me agrada el oc .-.

También, piensen de que guardián quieren ser, si de Miyu (mi oc), o de el hermano… que no se quién será xD o pertenecer a la familia shimon, Millfiore, Varia o Cavallone. Sí muchos oc's, además de que también pueden ser tutores sus oc's, ahí su imaginación. Les podré los requisitos que quiero. También si quieren ver a Miyu, búsquenme en Face, ahí subiré la foto… si la dibujé, les dije tengo las dos Musas despiertas. Ya no molestaré :3

**Nombre:**

**Edad: **(Si son guardianes, como entre 15 a 20, si son tutores entre 20 a vienti tantos :P).

**Padres:**

**Aspirantes a puesto:**

**Personalidad:**

**Físico:**

**Historia:**

**Habilidades:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedos:**

**Llama:**

**Caja animal:**

**Caja arma:**

**Extra:**

**Pareja:** (sip entre los oc's van a haber parejas, pero eso yo lo decidiré, o bueno más que nada, pensaré en sus ideas, pero será sorpresa esto :P) Me da lo mismo si es Yaoi, Yuri o hetero.

Ahora las Familias y los puestos de Guardianes posibles

**Vongola** (2 para cada guardián, elijan de quién quieren ser guardianes)

Cielo- Sawada Miyu -¿?-

Tormenta-¿?- -¿?-

Lluvia -¿?- -¿?-

Sol -¿?- -¿?-

Rayo -¿?- -¿?-

Niebla -¿?- -¿?-

Nube -¿?- -¿?-

**Varia**

Cielo -¿?-

Tormenta-¿?-

Lluvia -¿?-

Sol -¿?-

Rayo -¿?-

Niebla -¿?-

Nube -¿?-

**Millefiore**

Cielo -¿?-

Si quieren pertenecer más a esta familia, ósea siendo otro guardián avísenme y yo los pongo :3

**Shimon**

Tierra -¿?-

Pantano -¿?-

Desierto -¿?-

Glaciar -¿?-

Montaña -¿?-

Bosque -¿?-

Río -¿?-

**Cavallone**

Cielo -¿?-

Lo mismo que Millefiore, si quieren ser parte de esta familia no hay problema

**Tutores **(Lo padre de esto, es que no necesariamente tienen que ser solo uno de cada llama, se pueden repetir las veces que sean mientras que se junten 7 tutores, no más)

Cielo -¿?-

Tormenta-¿?-

Lluvia -¿?-

Sol -¿?-

Rayo -¿?-

Niebla -¿?-

Nube -¿?-

Creo que eso es todo, bueno espero fichas, y tranquilos si no me las mandan pero quieren apartar lugar los dejo. Quiero fichas un poco extensas en la parte psicológica, por favor! Es lo que le da vida al personaje. Ahora si me voy! Bye bye!

Cuando lleguen fichas o apartados voy a ir quitando los puestos, así que córranle para que les toque el que quieran!

Kikai Sukai fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

**Vongola** (2 para cada guardián, elijan de quién quieren ser guardianes)

Cielo- Sawada Miyu -Sawada Green- (ambos tienen 18 años)

Tormenta -Luna Gokudera Miura (16 años)- -Deamon Hollow Gokudera (18 años)-

Lluvia -Tsukiyomi Natsuki- -Senri Yamamoto (18 años)-

Sol -Catherine Arcobaleno (16 años)- -Aio Sasegawa (18 años)-

Rayo -Chiara Bovino- - Izzi Bovino (16 años)-

Niebla -Shirosaki Rokudo di Gesso (17 años) - -Soraru Rokudo di Gesso (18 años)-

Nube -Taiga Hibari (18 años)- -Alessia Shoichi di Hibari (17 años)-

**Varia**

Cielo -Cardoc Alabrize di Vongola Superbia (20 años)-

Tormenta -Nicole (Hija de Belphegor y Fran) Edad 17 años-

Lluvia -Saviera di Vongola Superbia (17 años=)-

Sol -Yokubo Soleil Della Note (21 años)-

Rayo -Jenna-

Niebla -Alexander Carón (hijo de Belphegor y Fran) 17 años-

Nube -Lancer-

**Millefiore**

Cielo -Junieta Demonoabe (18 años)-

Tormenta -Sakumo (15 años)-

Nube -Rowen Demonoabe (20 años)-

Lluvia -Lavi Bookmam (18 años)-

Sol -Mizuko Piovano Maggioli (15 años)-

**Shimon**

Tierra -Jam Kozato (17 años)-

Pantano -¿?-

Desierto -Naomi Katou (17 años)-

Glaciar -Suzuki Hitomi-

Montaña -¿?-

Bosque -Lumina Aoba (19 años)-

Río - Daika Mizuno (16 años)-

**Cavallone**

Cielo -Artemis Cavallone (17 años)-

**Tutores **

Cielo -Yalo Yoshio (24 años)-

Tormenta- Yu Sheng (20 años)-

Lluvia -Ryozak (20 años)i-

Sol -Yokubo Soleil Della Note (21)- Eryx Lasnamorë (21)-

Rayo -Okazaki Kou (22 años)-

Niebla -Akira Egami (23 años)-

Nube -Eryx Lasnamorë-


	3. Capítulo 1 La llegada

Primer capi! Yay~! que emoción! espero que les guste como a mi me gustó :3 Otra cosa, no salen todos los oc's, ya para el siguiente capi van a salir TODOS, a excepción de los tutores.

Una cosa muy importante que les tengo que explicar, **La parte de las parejas** ya tengo como que todas establecidas, pero ya saben quiero opiniones de **Ustedes, **Van a poder votar para quien sea la pareja de quién, pero **no** pueden votar por su oc. Y me preguntarán ¿Por qué? porque así es más interesante xDDDD

Bueno no los entretengo más

Disclaimer: Khr no me pertenece, sino a Akira Amano; y los oc's a su respectivo dueño. Yo solamente cree esta loca y sensual historia, al igual que Miyu xDD

* * *

><p>Volvía a haber una reunión. En la sala reinaba un silencio, una espera. Era una tarde de verano, aunque eso no se podía saber a ciencia cierta, porque era una habitación sin ventanas. Sólo había un a larga mesa, con varias sillas a su alrededor, todas ocupadas, excepto una. La silla principal.<p>

Aunque ya no eran como lo había sido en el pasado, las discusiones seguían entre los guardianes. Algunos estaban sentados con su respectiva pareja, algunos otros estaban solos. Ya habían pasado muchos años desde que estaba juntos. Siendo amigos, siendo una familia. En medio de toda las pláticas, el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose resonó. De inmediato todos guardaron silencio.

–Décimo– Gokudera saludó. Seguía siendo su explosiva mano derecha, aunque ahora era mucho más maduro, serio.

–Tsuna–. Ahora era Yamamoto el que saludaba de aquella forma tan informal, como opinaba Gokudera, hacia su Jefe.

–Kufufufu~ Vongola, sabes que no me agrada esperar, tienes suerte de que no te haya hecho algo antes–. Las amenazas seguían por parte de Mukuro.

–Amor~ No digas eso– Byakuran lo reprendió.

–Bossu, qué quería hablar con nosotros– Chrome estaba del otro lado de Mukuro, siendo todavía tratada como la hermana menor que necesitaba protección.

–¿Podríamos hacer esto más rápido? Me estoy aburriendo aquí dentro– se quejó Lambo.

El Décimo Vongola tomó asiento en el lugar libre. Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro, levantó la vista hacia sus guardianes, sus amigos.

–Discúlpenme por la tardanza, ya saben hubo una pelea entre mis hijos– comentó Tsuna.

Algunas veces parecían que regresaban al tiempo donde apenas se estaban juntando, pero al mismo tiempo estaban ya muy lejanos a aquellas épocas. Habían tenido parejas. Se habían casado; y ahora eran padres. Todos estaban deseando el mejor futuro para sus hijos, el cuál se iba a decidir en esta junta.

Todos soltaron un ligero suspiro, entendían lo que era las peleas entre hijos, bueno unos más que otros.

–Ya saben que tenemos que tener preparada la siguiente generación, y que sus hijos están seleccionados para ser los guardianes del siguiente cielo– explicaba Tsuna de una manera tranquila, pero clara, ya no era aquel jovencillo de 15 años. Ya no era más Dame-Tsuna. Ahora era uno de los mayores Jefes respetados de la Mafia. –Mis hijos, Green y Miyu Sawada, son los candidatos al puesto de Onceavo Jefe de Vongola, al igual que sus hijos, para ser los guardianes de su respectiva llama. Esperando su cooperación, y su ayuda para prepararlos–.

–Tsuna, ¿pero cómo vas a hacer cambiar de opinión de tus hijos? Por lo que sé, ninguno de ellos quiere ser parte de la Mafia– quería saber Yamamoto.

Tsuna simplemente se masajeo las sienes, con cansancio.

–De la misma manera que lo hizo Nonno. A medio de tutores–.

Reborn que estaba presente en la sala le habló a Tsunayoshi.

–Y ¿quiénes van a ser estos tutores?– Reborn habló desde una esquina de la habitación.

–Tranquilizate Reborn, ninguno de los que están presentes en la sala va a ser los tutores–.

–Entonces, ¿quiénes van a ser?– Sorprendentemente Reborn se estaba comportando y escuchando atentamente.

–Eso es una sorpresa, y como me decías en aquel tiempo cuando me preparabas, será al estilo Vongola–.

Después de que se terminara la junta, Tsuna regresó a la planta habitacional, siendo lo primero que escucho:

–¡Maldita sea! ¡Miyu, no hagas esto! ¡Soy tu hermano mayor, no me ignores!–. Era Green el que gritaba. Su padre soltó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia donde sus hijos estaban.

–Ahora, ¿qué pasó?– preguntó al llegar a la sala.

–Miyu no me dirige la palabra– contestó Green. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de desesperación, mientas que su cabello castaño estaba más desordenado de lo normal.

–¡Y todo es por su culpa!– ahora era Miyu la que se quejaba, mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina de sus ojos castaños.

–¡Era para proteger tu virginidad!–.

– Y ¡¿A ti qué rayos te importa eso?!–. El enojo iba en aumento.

–¡Eres mi hermana pequeña! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe por ti y los estúpidos hombres que van por ella?!–.

–¡Eres cinco minutos mayor que yo!–.

–Y, ¿a mí eso qué? yo salí primero y punto–.

Tsuna se estaba desesperando de aquella pelea infantil que estaban teniendo sus hijos a una edad que casi se consideraban adultos.

–Ya basta los dos– la voz de Tsuna era seria, era el tipo de voz que usaba con sus guardianes cuando estos todavía eran más jóvenes y empezaban a descontrolarse. Los dos guardaron silencio casi al mismo instante. –¿Ya se tranquilizaron?–.

–Sí...– dijeron al unísono.

–Green… Se lo que estás haciendo es correcto de cierta manera, pero no debes meterte de aquella forma. Y Miyu, tu hermano no lo hace con mala intención… Sólo… Que no sabe como hacerlo–. Tsuna explicó de la manera más tranquila posible.

–¡Hey!– se quejó Green.

–Es la verdad hijo–.

–¿Qué sucede Tsuna?– preguntó Yamamoto, con curiosidad, mientras que su hijo, Senri, observaba la situación con una amplía sonrisa.

–Veo que estas de sobreprotector Green, solamente faltaría que la siguieras a todas partes, pobrecilla–. Aunque su sonrisa era de inocencia, su tono era burlón. El chico conocía muy bien aquellos jóvenes, desde hace largo tiempo.

–¡Callate Senri!–. Aunque parecía una reprimenda, Green tenía una gran sonrisa surcando por su cara. –Hace mucho que no estabas por aquí–.

–¡Hola Senri! ¿Cómo estas? ¿Qué cuentas? Hace mucho que no te veíamos– saludó Miyu, mientras su hermano observaba la reacción del recién llegado.

–Bien, pues nada fuera del otro mundo– contestó el saludo. –Ahora, ¿por qué estaban peleando?–.

–Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre solo que ahora lo gritó para toda la escuela. –Miyu suspiró, dándose resignada con su hermano.

–¿Enserio?– preguntó mientras enarcaba una ceja.

–Sí… pero ya que, ¿qué puedo hacer con este idiota? Gracias a Dios que no está en mi salón– agradeció la chica.

–Yo quería estar en tu salón…– murmuró Green mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

–¡Ja! ¡Ya no puedes! Además, ¿qué harías en Área II? Nel, eres de Área I y punto–.

Tsuna sonrió. Algunas veces las peleas entre sus hijos eran demasiado infantiles, pero prefería eso, a peleas reales.

–Senri, ¿ya vas a ingresar a la escuela donde están mis hijos?– preguntó el Capo.

–Sí, señ…Tío– se corrigió el chico.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Genia! ¿A qué Área vas a entrar? Seguramente a la uno– comentó Miyu.

–En realidad no se, ¿en qué Área estás tú, Miyu?– preguntó de forma sacarrona, solamente para molestar un poco a su mejor amigo.

–¿Qué es esa pregunta? Estoy en la mejor Área, en Área II–. Sonrió triunfal.

–No es cierto, Área I es mejor– contraatacó Green.

–Nel, no es cierto–.

–¡Claro que sí! Nosotros construimos grandes obras–.

–¿Qué son? Una bola de obreros, o qué. No me pongas a ese nivel, nosotros salvamos vidas–.

–Obreros, ¿nostros? También podemos hacer naves espaciales–.

–Nosotros podemos hacer armas biológicas–.

–Nosotros podemos hacer bombas nucleares–.

–Nosotros podemos crear a los Zombies. ¡Babam! ¡Gané!– Celebró la castaña.

–Miyu, nostros…– iba a terminar su ultima frase, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana; diciendo:

–Nononono, nada supera a los Zombies–.

Senri soltó una sonora carcajada. Tratando de calmarse habló.

–Ya me convenciste con los zombies– dijo mientras trataba de calmarse.

–¿Eh?... bueno pues… te tengo una mala noticia–Miyu lo miró un poco desilusionada. –Ya no hay cupo en mi salón–.

–Sí cierto. Ahora que recuerdo tengo dos compañeros que les encantaría estar en tu salón, pero ya no pudieron. Aunque ustedes son muy pocos, ¿no? –Green recordó la situación actuales de los salones.

–Sip, somos pocos, pero como usamos todos los laboratorios, no pueden separarnos en dos grupos porque sería un cambio completo de horarios – explicó el porque.

–Lástima. Entonces voy a tener que conformarme con hacer bombas nucleares– sonrió Senri de todos modos, para que la castaña se tranquilizara.

–Enserio que me da mucha flojera esa Área. ¡Matemáticas al mil!– se quejó Miyu mientras fingía un bostezo.

–Por lo menos voy a estar con ustedes– apaciguo el pelinegro mientras abrazaba a los hermanos Sawada

: .

Ya entrada la noche, Tsunayoshi salió de la mansión sin que nadie lo notara. Fue hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde siete sombras salieron de entre los callejones.

–Hola chicos, lamentos haberlos venir hasta aquí; pero quiero informales que en el momento que más deseen podrán intervenir– avisó el Capo.

Seis sombras y contestaron de buena manera. Mientras que el único que no dijo nada, se la pasó simplemente observando. Cuando ya se iba Tsuna lo llamó.

–Espera–. El joven giró sobre sí para quedar frente a frente. –Se que no le agrada estar en Italia, pero se lo pido de favor que por lo menos lo intentara–.

Aunque ya era muy raro que Tsunayoshi suplicara, él trataba de entender un poco el porque la persona tenía aquella aversión. Este suspiro resignado, para después pasar sus manos por su cabello.

–Está bien, pero me tendrás que subir la paga; y cualquier momento que no me sienta cómodo, me largo–. Era su última oferta, si no la aceptaba Tsuna, se iría. Y para saber después dónde se volvería a encontrar era muy difícil.

–Bien, le subiré la paga, pero intente quedarse más tiempo–. El otro sonrió y aceptó.

Tsuna lo dejó ir, no estaba del todo seguro la repulsión hacia Italia de la persona. No obstante no iba a investigar, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Viendo la hora, el castaño decidió regresar hacia la mansión. Ya todo lo que tenía planeado se estaba volviendo realidad.

Una vez ya de regreso en la mansión, el silencio reinaba. Era el típico silencio de tranquilidad, de paz. La Música del Silencio.

Antes de ir a su despacho para seguir trabajando, hizo una parada en la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.

–Tsunayoshi, se puede saber a dónde fuiste–. De la nada preguntó Reborn.

–Tenía algunos asuntos que atender en la ciudad Reborn– contestó Tsuna.

–Y se puede saber ¿para qué?–.

–No, perdoname Reborn pero no–.


	4. A la escuela

Era la hora del descanso. Algunos de los Vongolas estaban ahí, abarcando una mesa y otros parados a su alrededor. Los diversos peinados y colores eran evidentes. Todos bajo el sol brillante de la mañana sobre el patio junto a la cafetería.

–Sí que somos muchos– comentó Senri con una sonrisa despreocupada. –Como que faltan lugares–.

–Sí, unos cuantos. Esperen… –. Miyu se paró de la banca de la mesa. –Les dono mi lugar–.

–¿Eh? ¿Por? ¡No te vayas! Casi nunca te veo por culpa de las tareas, proyectos, exámenes. Te pasas Miyu, ni siquiera estamos juntas en el mismo año, solo mi patético hermano–. Shirosaki se abalanzó para abrazar a la joven, teniéndose que agachar para poder abrazarla bien y no dejarla ir.

–¡Perdón Shiro! Es que enserio estoy un poco… atascada de cosas de la escuela, pero te prometo estar toda la tarde contigo– Prometió Miyu para poder zafarse del abrazo su guardián de la niebla.

–¡Miyu! ¿Ya vienes?– Le preguntó una chica de cabellos dorados rojizos con orbes grisáceas. (para ser exacta el color de su cabello es Strawberry Blonde).

–Ya voy Elle, dame unos minutos–. La castaña se separo de su guardiana y mirarla a los ojos. –Por favor Shiro, ¿me dejas ir con mi equipo?–.

–¿Prometes estar toda la tarde conmigo?–.

–Sí, lo prometo–. Shiro le dio un abrazo más fuerte para dejarla ir. –En un rato más nos vemos chicos–.

Green ignoró la partida de su hermana, ya que toda su atención se encontraba en Alessia, ayudándole con su tarea; bueno en realidad estaba de encimoso.

Shiro se fue a sentar en su lugar, para empezar a molestar a Luna por un rato.

–Green…– llamó la atención una chica de cabello anaranjado rojizo corto. –Sabes dónde está tu hermana –.

–Se acaba de ir con su equipo de proyecto, Natsuki–.

–Gracias. Bueno me voy–. Se despidió Natsuki mientras se retiraba a buscar al cielo femenino.

–Natsuki y Miyu siempre están juntas. Se me hace raro que no estén en el mismo salón– comentó Rina mientras veía como se juntaba las nombradas con el resto del equipo y se iban hacia el laboratorio de física.

–¿A poco no están en el mismo salón?– preguntó Senri curioso, como acaba de ingresar en la escuela no sabía bien como estaban todos. Pero esta seguro que ese par siempre estaba junto, eran como uña y mugre. Que no estuvieran en el mismo salón era casi casi el Apocalipsis.

–Nop, no están juntas. Natsuki está en Área 4 –contestó de manera rápida Green.

–¡Estoy Aburrida~! Quiero que Miyu este aquí~ ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer antes? ¡Eh! Hermano. Yo quiero estar en su año, mejor en su salón– Se quejó de manera dramática Shiro mientras se tiraba sobre la banca de una manera muy exagerada.

–A mí no me metas en esto, Shiro. No es mi culpa. Si quieres echarle la culpa a alguien, esos son nuestros padres– se trato de zafar del aburrimiento de su hermana menor.

–Sora~ No seas así–.

Luna se relajó al ver que la peliblanca cambiaba de objetivo para molestar, aunque sabía que no iba a durar mucho. Soraru siempre la aplacaba con rapidez. Soltó un largo suspiro al ver que los chicos de la mesa la ignoraban.

La joven se recostó sobre sus brazos al ver que el cielo masculino la ignoraba por completo. Le molestaba aquello. Desde que tenía memoria Green le gustaba, pero este nunca le había hecho caso. Una lástima. Aunque él debería de saber que este era un gran océano donde ella podía elegir.

Alzó la mirada y vio un chico de cabello marrón claro espeso al igual que alborotado. Unos ojos azules penetrantes. Todas las chicas sabían quien era él. Uno de los chicos más codiciados de la escuela; Amed Said. Porque para Luna se le hacía un chico atractivo; primero, era el vocalista de una banda. Segundo, transpiraba sensualidad. Tercero, ¿por qué no? Era un papasito. ¿Qué era mejor que eso?

Se paró y se alisó la tela del vestido floreado. Se acomodó la chaqueta de mezclilla y se puso el cabello del lado derecho. Una vez ya lista impartió su camino hacia el cantante.

Rina y Chiara soltaron un resoplido. Las estaban dejando sola con los chicos, no es que los odiasen, sino que se sentían más cómodas cuando su Jefa se encontraba, por lo menos.

Rina sacó de su bolso una piruleta (suena bonito y más sensual xDDD) de fresas, para colocarla en su boca. Disfrutaba aquel sabor que desprendía el caramelo, cerrando los ojos. A los ojos de varios hombres de mesas de alrededor, no podía haber mejor vista que Rina disfrutando de un dulce. Varios trataron de ignorar la escena sin mucho resultado, mientras que otros sentían una opresión en la entrepierna.

Taiga no soportó el estar rodeado por personas inútiles, además de que no estaba su Cielo, además de que Green estaba muy pegado a su pequeña hermana, algo no muy agradable a su vista.

–¿Te vas Taiga?– le preguntó Soraru.

Taiga sonrió de una manera peligrosa. Ya se sabía que la relación entre sus padres no era la mejor, la relación entre sus dos hijos mayores era… un tanto diferente, en realidad casi no habían peleas. Claro si habían era porque la Niebla había desesperado a la Nube.

Solo que esa sonrisa significaba que quería un raro de soledad. Soraru le sonrió y lo dejó ir. Cuando estaba partiendo se escuchó un grito que Green reconocería hasta por una milla de distancia. Era Miyu, la que gritaba.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, preparado para la batalla. Se vio como un joven de cabello azabache corría, siendo perseguido por la castaña. Enseguida todos se tranquilizaron, hasta Luna había salido de la cafetería para poder proteger a su cielo, pero era Izzi el que había provocado el grito. Si no corría más rápido iba a ser alcanzado, pensaron todos al ver la escena.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, solo a unos cuantos milímetros para poder agarrar el brazo de este, cuando un escalón se cruzó por su camino. Tropezando con él y pareciese en cámara lenta como Miyu caía y estampaba contra el suelo. Gracias a Dios había puesto las manos y no se golpeó la cara.

Una y solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Todos los de la escuela la miraban, sin que nadie la ayudara. Se paró toda decisiva, sin importale las miradas, aunque por dentro se carcomía de la vergüenza. Fue hasta donde su hermano estaba y lo primero que salió de sus labios fue:

–Green, ¿puedes asesinar a tu guardián?–.

–Miyu no es para tanto…–. Green no estaba tan seguro del porque su hermana estaba tan molesta. Izzi siempre la molestaba, y sí, Miyu se molestaba, pero no a tal extremo.

–Hecho a perder mi maqueta la cual valía toda la calificación de mi equipo y mía de Física–.

–No es para tanto hermanita, la puedes volver hacer– trató de consolar a su melliza.

–Llevo toda la maldita semana haciendo para que el estúpido de Izzi la rompiera, además mañana es el día de entrega, ¿cómo pretendes que la haga?– Los ojos de la castaña se estaban volviendo vidriosos, asegurando que se contenía las lagrimas de impotencia.

Shiro y Luna fueron las primeras en actuar, yendo por el guardián del Rayo. Natsuki corrió a donde Miyu estaba, la abrazó y se la llevó del lugar, ya verían con todos los del equipo que harían con el proyecto.

: .

Ya en la mansión Vongola, los guardianes de Tsuna estaban reunidos con sus hijos, al igual que los guardianes restantes de la onceava generación, que no eran hijos de Vongola. La única no presente fue Miyu, ya que se encontraba con su equipo en su habitación, tratando de solucionar el 'problemilla' causado por Izzy.

Todos estaban serios, pero no era causado por nada, sino que el hecho de estar todos reunidos ahí, era porque El Décimo Capo quería hablarles.

Apareció, con una sonrisa por estar con su gran Familia, aunque había tenido pérdidas, pérdidas que no iban a ser reemplazables era feliz. Los observó a todos, sus hijos se parecían tanto a ellos, incluso los suyos, aunque tenían un poco más dosis de Dame de lo que le gustaría.

–Perdón por hacerlos reunirse todos aquí, pero esto es algo que tenía que avisarles a todos– se disculpo Tsuna.

–No se preocupe Décimo, para eso estamos– enseguida habló Gokudera.

–Padre, ¿necesitas que traiga a mi hermana?–Green se paró del sofá esperando a que su padre le diera indicaciones.

–Si no te pidiera mucho hijo, también necesitamos a tu hermana– dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa cansada. Green salió por el pasillo hacia el ala donde los cuartos se hallaban. A los pocos minutos regresó con una castaña con plastilina en las manos. –Muy bien, ya estamos todos. Dino, Enma ¿podrían entrar?–.

Dino y Enma entraron a la habitación seguidos de varios jóvenes detrás. Alguno que otro tímido se escondía detrás de alguien más confiado. Dino corrió hacia Tsuna para darle un abrazo a su pequeño hermano. Se separaron y Tsuna se puso en su modo Jefe. (Miedoo!)

–Chicos, como sabrán quienes son ellos. Dino Cavallone y Enma Kozart, jefes de nuestros mayores aliados. La familia Cavallone y la familia Shimon–. No se dirigía a sus guardianes, sino a la siguiente Generación. –Chicos, ¿se podrían presentar?–.

Todos los Vongola se pararon y observaron detenidamente a las otras familias. Una vez ya listos empezaron a presentarse.

–Soy Luna Gokudera Miura, tengo 16 años. Soy la guardiana de Miyu y su mano derecha–. Se presentó muy segura de sí misma, y con un padre muy orgulloso de su hija.

–Soy Yamamoto Senri, tengo 18 años. Soy el guardián de la Lluvia de Green, al igual que su mano derecha–. Senri tenía una cálida sonrisa sobre sus labios.

–Chiara Bovino, 16 años. Soy la guardiana del Rayo de Miyu–. Izzi se sonrió y se presento:

–Yo soy el primo de Chiara, soy Izzi Bovino y también tengo 16 años, al igual de ser el guardían del Rayo pero de Green–. En medió de su presentación este sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda, al voltear, vio la mirada asesina de Miyu. Esta todavía no lo perdonaba.

–Aoi Sasegawa, tengo 18 años. Soy el guardián del Sol de Green–. Aunque no era igual de extremo, sus ojos grises tenían aquella energía de la familia, aunque el cabello era el de su madre. Aquel cabello corto color café.

–Daemon Hollow Gokudera 18 años. Guardián de la Tormenta de Green–. Lo dijo un poco seco, su inteligencia no era para presentarse, aquel chico de cabello vino, con ojos verdes.

–Rina Arcobaleno. Tengo 16 años. Soy la guardiana del Sol de Miyu–. Muchos de los chicos de Shimon se estremecieron, sabían quien era ella. La hija de Reborn era muy conocida por ser un tanto sádica cuando se molestaban.

–Shirosaki Rokuro di Gesso. 17 años, soy hermana de Soraru, somos los guardianes de la Niebla. Yo soy de Miyu y mi hermano de Green–. Dijo Shiro con una gran sonrisa. Sora lo único que aumento a su presentación fue su edad: 18 años.

–Soy Alessia Hibari di Soichi, soy la hija menor. Tengo 17 años. Soy la guardiana de la Nube de Green–. Lo dijo un poco seria, pero era porque su padre estaba ahí.

–Taiga Hibari di Soichi, soy el hijo mayor de los Hibari. Tengo 18 años y soy el guardián de la Nube de Miyu–. Aclaró, mirando de reojo a los Shimon con una mirada penetrante.

–Soy Green Sawada, candidato a ser líder de Vongola. Tengo 18 años y soy el guardian del cielo–. Lo dijo con seguridad. Solo faltaba su hermana de presentarse, pero pasaron los segundos y nada.

La miro de reojo y esta estaba demasiado concentrada en la maqueta de improvisación. Le dio un ligero codazo, sobresaltando esta en respuesta.

–Ah, sí… Soy Miyu Sawada, candidata a ser líder de Vongola. Melliza de Green, así que mi edad es la misma. Jaja. ¡Ah! Claro, Soy la guardiana del Cielo, mucho gusto–. Saludo de una manera muy cálida, con una gran sonrisa, todavía con la plastilina, ya moldeada, en las manos. A Green no le encantó que hiciera aquella expresión, se veía demasiado linda para que los demás la vieran, pero no podía hacer nada, pero el momento.

Dino y Enma sonrieron en respuesta, Miyu siempre era muy cálida con las personas. Les recordaba mucho a su madre…

Ahora era el torno de los Shimon de presentarse.

–Soy Naomi Katou Suzuki, tengo 17 años, soy la gemela de Hitomi. Soy la Guardiana del Desierto–. Se presentó una chica de cabellos color cobre, con ojos azules. Le dio un ligero empuje a su gemela.

–Yo soy Hitomi. Soy la guardiana Glaciar–. No dijo mucho gracias a su timidez, que parecía severa, pero tenia a diferencia de su hermana, tenía una larga cabellera azabache.

–¡Yo soy Daika Mizuno. Tengo 16 años y soy la guardiana del Río. Y nunca me eh enfermado!– dijo efusivamente la joven de cabello verde con ojos rojos, mientras que Miyu reía a lo bajo con su anécdota.

–Eso no es importante Daika, bueno ya que. Soy Lumia Koyo, tengo 19 años y soy la guardiana del bosque–. Era una chica con una larga cabellera azul, al igual que sus orbes, solo que en ellos los protegía un cristal, ay que era igual de ciega que su padre, Aoba Koyo.

– Susumu Murasaki. Tengo 17 años, soy el guardián del Pantano– dijo un poco ido. Se parecía a su madre Shitt-p, pero sin tanta locura. Siento también el rubio.

–Arata Souh, tengo 18 años y soy la mano derecha de Jem. Soy el guardián de la Montaña (es un erudito, monje calvo xDDDD)– dijo con una sonrisa un tanto impertinente.

– Jem Kozato. Tengo 18 años. Soy el próximo líder de Shimon, siendo yo el guardián de la Tierra.– Su voz tenia un tanto de egocentrismo, además de decirlo en una actitud de creído.

A ninguno de los Vongola les gustó como se había presentado el próximo líder Shimon, pero que podían decir. Dino abrazó a su pequeña para darle aliento diciéndole: -Aris, tú puedes– La chica rodó los ojos, pensando que si padre estaba siendo un poco sobreprotector.

–Yo soy Artemis Cavallone. Tengo 16 años y soy la siguiente en la línea de sucesión para ser la líder de la Familia Cavallone. Y soy la guardiana del Cielo Cavallone–. Lo dijo en un tono amable. Su aspecto parecía que tenia un año o dos más, siendo con esos ojos verdes los que atraían, al igual que su larga y espesa cabellera rubia.

Todos los jóvenes se habían presentado, Jem miraba a los Vongola con aire de superioridad, estaba muy consciente de su aspecto, era bastante guapo. Había sacado lo mejor de sus padres, a excepción de su personalidad.

–¡Hey! Sí, tú– llamó la atención de Miyu.

–¿Yo?– pregunto esta.

–Sí, tú. ¿Por qué no tienes un guardián de la Lluvia? ¿Qué eres tan distraída que ni siquiera puedes tener uno?–. A todos les estaba fastidiando aquella actitud.

–Mi hija tiene nombre y es Miyu, y el hecho que no tenga un guardián es porque tiene que ser la persona exacta para aquel puesto–. Tsuna lo miró con aquella mirada que había aprendido con el tiempo. A casi todos les afectaba esa mirada, y Jem no era una excepción. El Décimo Vongola estaba dudando si idea podría llevarse a cabo. –Antes de que pregunten, por qué hice que se presentaran, es porque he estado hablando con Dino y Enma, discutiendo esto–.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de soltarlo todo. –Queremos que Cavallone y Shimon se fucionen con Vongola, para hacer una familia más grande y poder controlar mejor el bajo mundo y la única manera es por medio de un matrimonio. Mi hijo Green se casará con Artemis. Y mi hija Miyu se casará con Jem–.

Todos estaban en Shock. Tsunayoshi haciendo un matrimonio arreglado para sus dos hijos. Tenía una buena escusa, pero no era algo que él pudiera hacer, y lo estaba haciendo. La primera en salir del shock fue la castaña.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Papá… eso no es justo! Yo no me quiero casar con este engreído. ¡Esto no está en discusión! Es un no. Además no tengo ni tiempo para esto, necesito terminar un proyecto… Sí, un proyecto– Miyu se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto, donde cerró con llave para que nadie la molestara.

Tsuna no estaba muy seguro si su decisión era la correcta, pero no le gustaba ver a su hija así. Esperaba que con los tutores la ayudaran a aceptar su destino. Al igual que su hijo, que seguía en el transe, donde no podía descifrar el significado de aquellas palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-hu! Aquí abajo! Holi, por favor lean (pone carita de perro abandonado)<strong>

A que eso no se lo esperaban. (Y tiene muchas más cosas que esa!) Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Saque la mayor cantidad de oc's posibles, pero son demasiados para poder sacarlos a todos, ya en el siguiente espero ya haberlos sacados a todos. **LES TENGO BUENAS NOTICIAS**. Como se que quieren votar por su propio oc para elegir a su pareja, **LOS DEJO,** pero también voten por las demás, así será más interesante. Va a dar muchas vueltas esto de la pareja definitiva, porque puede que un día tengan una pareja y al siguiente tengan otra, eso depende de mí estado de humor xDDD (Sonrisa sádica) Bueno los dejo; además tengo sueño...!

Antes que olvide! Los oc's que tengan 18 años por favor dígame en que área les gustaría que su oc quedara. Las opciones son:

-Área 1; Físico-matemático. (Son para ingenierías)

-Área 2; Ciencias Biológicas y de la Salud. (Creo que queda claro)

-Área 3; Ciencias Sociales. (Todo lo de administración)

-Área 4; Humanidades y Artes. (Muy claro, no?)

Con esas son todas las áreas, son fáciles de entender, sino lo llegaran a comprender dígame y yo les explico. Ahora sí me voy.

Bye bye~ Kikai Sukai Fuera! :3


	5. ¿Tutores?

Hola mis pequeños lectores. Me tendrán que perdonar el porque me tarde demasiado en escribir este capi, y no es porque yo lo hubiese querido así, pero ya saben, la vida te impide escribir. Tuve que hacer un examen que apenes el 29 de marzo me van a dar resultados, para ver si soy aceptada en la Universidad que quiero estar o no! Miedooo! Espero haber salido bien! DDD: Segunda, las tareas, y más tareas, no les miento, tuve que hacer un comic que hasta un día antes de su entrega ahí estuve en la noche terminándolo para entregarlo al día siguiente. (Esta muerta, hasta deja un proyecto de lado para poder escribir esto).

Pero que les agrade mucho el capi! Lo hice con mis dos corazones (después explicaré eso).

DISCLAMER; no me pertenece ningún personaje de KHR sino a Akira Amano, al igual que los oc's a sus respectivos dueños, yo solo soy dueña de esta historia tan random y de unos oc's.

* * *

><p>Ya era entrada la noche. Miyu no había salido de la habitación desde el momento que ingreso. No tenía planeado salir. Inclusive cuando Elle, Giada y Violetta; no salió, se quedó en su cuarto.<p>

Tsuna no sabía que hacer, no podía estar consintiendo a su hija toda la vida. Además estaba viendo por su futuro. Camino por el pasillo hasta donde la puerta del cuarto. La luz seguía prendida; seguramente estaba leyendo algo de sus libros. Con determinación llamó a la puerta.

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. Varios segundos después escuchó: –¡Largo! Aquí no puede entrar ningún mafioso. Dejame sola–. Tsuna se quedó todavía parado viendo la puerta de la recamara de su hija. Ahora un poco más dudoso volvió a tocarla. Silencio.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta estaba abierta con su hija recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, con una mirada recelosa.

–¿Qué sucede?–. Su manera cortante de hablarle le hirió su orgullo paterno. Estaba a punto de reprenderla cuando recordó el por qué de su visita.

–¿Me dejarías pasar?–. Ella se hizo a un lado, invitándolo a entrar.

El cuarto de colores cálidos y brillantes vibraban por toda la habitación. Unas cuantos materiales de la escuela estaba esparcidos por el escritorio. Seguramente no los iba a usar el día siguiente. Aunque tuviera un desorden total, mantenía cierto balance.

Lo seguía viendo, pero no con odio, sino investigando por qué estaba ahí. Normalmente en una rabieta la dejaba sola, o la mimaba, pero esta vez no podía hacer eso.

–Miyu, hija… Esta vez no puedo hacer nada para cambiar–fue interrumpido abruptamente con el dedo índice.

–Pa, te lo avisé, no quiero a ningún jefe, ni mafioso en mi cuarto. Sólo quiero a mi padre, ¿por favor?–. Los ojos castaños de Miyu se cristalizaron, con unas cuantas lágrimas queriendo escapar, aunque no lo lograban. –¿Sí?–.

Tsuna asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su hija, donde subieron por la escalera de madera color chocolate, a la cama. Un soporte estaba debajo de ella. Miyu se metió sin pensarlo debajo de las cobijas, mientras que su padre estaba más dudoso.

–Estás cansado papá, ven descansa un rato. Estoy casi completamente segura que el tío Reborn no vendría para acá. Aprovéchalo–. La chica se envolvió con todas las cobijas y se dio la vuelta. Tsuna no estaba del todo de que si era conveniente estar en la misma cama que su hija, pero una pequeña acción lo hizo cambiar de parecer. Miyu había abierto las cobijas del lado donde su padre dormiría. Sonrió ligeramente y se durmió por unas horas, antes de regresar al trabajo.

: .

En la hora del descanso, Shiro daba vueltas alrededor de Miyu. Nadie había retomado el tema del matrimonio arreglado. Se mantenía como si nunca hubiera existido.

Se sentaron en la mesa con sombrilla, descansando un rato de las clases.

–Miyu ¿cómo te fue con el proyecto de física?– preguntó Senri mientras terminaba de ponerse al corriente de los temas que habían visto con anterioridad.

–Muy bien la verdad. Sacamos diez mi equipo y yo–. La felicidad no terminaba de llegar a aquellos ojos castaños. –Oye Green, ¿Ya te dio Vviar la tarea de mate?–.

–Solo nos dio la fecha de entrega, ¿por?–.

–Es que… No tengo ganas de hacerla y tú pues, la vas a hacer…–. Green solamente puso los ojos en blanco, pero nunca dijo que no, así que Miyu aplaudió de alegría al no tener que hacer una tarea más.

Miyu se sentó a lado de Shiro para terminar de ayudarle con su tarea de Salud, ayudándole a aprenderse los huesos y músculos que la profesora les había pedido.

–Hola Vongolas. Como verán ahora estaré en la misma escuela que ustedes por la idea esa de nuestros padres–. Jem se sentó con aquella sonrisa característica de él.

Green ahora sí pudo reaccionar, no como lo había hecho la tarde pasada.

–No tienes el derecho de estar aquí, y menos como trataste a mi hermana–. La mirada de Green era una muy parecida a la de su padre, no iba a dejar que nadie hiriese a su familia de nuevo.

–Me largo– declaró Miyu mientras se paraba y tomaba sus cosas. Ni siquiera le echó una mirada, mientras partía.

–Largo de aquí Shimon, tal vez tendrán un acuerdo nuestras familias, pero este es nuestro territorio, y no dejaré que dañes a mi líder–. Luna estaba a la defensiva. No le importaba tener que lastimar a un chico guapo para salvar a su jefe.

–Está bien, está bien. Me voy, pero tendremos que vernos frecuentemente–. Jem puso las manos en derrota mientras se iba, dejando a los vongola tranquilos.

Nadie fue en búsqueda de del cielo femenino, sabían que si no querían que la encontraran, nunca la iban a encontrar.

: .

Seguía molesta con mi padre. Tal vez anoche lo había perdonado, aunque no quería escuchar nada de él. Y ahora traía a mi escuela a ese. No quería saber ni ver a nadie de la familia. Por un momento quería ser una chica normal de dieciocho años que no aspiraba a ser líder de una familia mafiosa. Lo sentía mucho por mis guardianes, mis amigos, pero en estos momentos quería un momento de soledad.

Por la caminata por la escuela, me puse los auriculares con la música a un volumen un poco mayor del que estaba acostumbrada. En ese camino me encontré con Juliette, quien era una de las muchas personas de área 3 que vendían en la escuela. Le compré dos paletas de piña.

Una la abrí de inmediato. Como todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para que acabara el receso, fui con Carlo. Me caía bien, pero tampoco era lo mejor del mundo. Mucho de sí, y muchas mentiras, ya no sabía que era verdad o no, aunque eso sí, te la pasabas muy bien con él y sus aventuras amorosas. Cada cosa con la que salía.

Así pasé el receso, escuchando como Carlo tenía pegue con su jefe del trabajo, y que a él no le interesaba mucho, aunque podría aprovecharlo en algún momento. Yo solo me reía de lo que decía, no en mala onda.

–Estás bien loco Carlo, pero por lo menos disfrutas tu vida–. Me queje entre líneas.

–Chica, lo que deberías de hacer es revelarte un poco–. Ese fue el consejo que me dio, y no estaba muy segura de tomarle la palabra.

Terminó el receso y abrí la segunda paleta que introduje a la boca. Estaba subiendo las escaleras con la música al máximo (para ella), dejando que todo pasara, que no me importara como lo hacía con las demás cosas. En medio camino para subir a mi salón, choqué contra alguien. Me disculpé enseguida, tenía puesto el uniforme de conserje, pero al momento de voltear fui absorbida por aquellos ojos.

Eran unos ojos tan profundos y penetrantes de color azul intenso que sentía que me miraban hasta mi misma alma. Su rostro enmarcado con su cabello negro brillante. En todos los aspectos era perfecto. Se me acercó todavía más. Nuestras caras estaban a centímetros de distancia. Quería se acercase más, poder tocar aquella perfecta cara.

Alzó una mano derecha, para quitarme el audífono derecho, y susurrar a mi oído.

–El receso a terminado–. Su voz era culta y suave, con un tono áspero que me agitó hasta la médula. Tiró de la paleta, para quitármela y tirarla al bote de basura. –A tu salón, niña–. Fue lo último que me dijo, poniéndome toda roja.

: .

Sentada en el laboratorio de biología, esperando a que la profesora de Salud la llamara para preguntarle algunos huesos y músculos al azar para darle su calificación de su parcial.

Inhalaba y exhalaba, había terminado de repasar aunque fuera por un pequeño momento con su líder, estaba preparada para esta prueba.

–Gesso–. La llamó, era su turno.

Se paró, y fue hasta la mesa de la maestra. Le pidió que localizara los huesos; Cúbito, Radio, Atlas, y el lóbulo temporal. Y los músculos fueron deltoides, occipital, masetero y risorio. Todos los localizó a la perfección, sacando una nota admirable. Tenía otra clase más y podría irse a casa, para pasar el tiempo con.. ya vería quién.

La última hora era química, la cual pasó con rapidez. Estaban viendo como calcular el pH de una mezcla, que no era tan difícil de hacer. Terminó los ejercicios, le firmaron.

Le dejaron salir temprano, pasando primero por los casilleros a dejar sus cosas, y tomar los cuadernos de las materias que tenían tareas, como etimologías.

Esperó a que los demás bajaran. Luna estaba discutiendo algo con Rina, no estaba Shiro segura de que se trataba su pelea, lo más seguro era de algún chico. Senri bajó con Green, seguidos por Taiga que se mantenía callado, aquellos chicos de área 1 con sus portalaminas y mil cosas más de dibujo constructivo, mientras que el chico de área 3 estaba tan tranquilo, sin esa materia.

Después bajó su hermano, donde solamente se miraron y hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, y siguieron por sus caminos. Esperó un poco más y bajaron Aoi, Natsuki y Miyu, discutiendo de varias cosas, como que iban a hacer con otro trabajo, donde Aoi y ella estaban juntos. En ese momento, Shiro quería cambiar de lugar con Aoi… que mala era, pero detestaba no pasar tiempo con ella.

–¡Hey, Shiro! ¿Cómo te fue en el parcial de Salud?– le preguntó un poco distraída mientras miraba por todas partes en búsqueda de alguien.

–Bien, gracias… Me ayudaste bastante… ¿Buscas a alguien?– le preguntó Shiro a su líder. Era normal que fuera distraída, más desde el accidente, pero esto era demasiado.

–¿Eh? N-no.. no busco a nadie– contestó Miyu, pero se notaba que era mentira, bueno después le preguntaría que pasaba. Siguieron caminando hasta que salieron de la escuela donde estaban todos

Miyu se despidió de Natsuki, ya que su abuela la había ido a recoger. Se unieron todos, donde una camioneta los fueron a recoger a todos los demás, llevándolos a la mansión Vongola.

Cuando llegaron, todos los chicos se fueron por sus partes, Shiro quería irse al techo, siendo seguida por Miyu, al fin, un momento para ellas solas.

: .

Green salió al jardín, necesitaba un tipo para sí. Sacó un cajetilla de cigarros, tomando uno y prendiéndolo para darle una larga calada. Todo el estrés fluía por él. Un poco de paz al fin. Desde el día pasado con la idea con la que había surgido su padre, no había podido descansar.

No le gustaba nada que su hermanita se tuviera que casar con ese engreído (no lo odien tanto… -3-).

Él no estaba muy seguro como aceptarlo. Si eso lo iba a lograr que fuera el Capo de Vongola, lo haría.

No es como si la idea le atrajera demasiado. No quería ser el Jefe, pero no quería que su gemela distraída quedara como líder. No deseaba que la dañaran de nuevo.

Le dio otra calada al cigarro. Antes de que apareciera dentro de su campo de visión, ya sabía que se acercaba su Nube. Se giró hacia la chica de cabellos azabaches con una interrogante en su cara.

–¿De nuevo fumando, Green?– tenía un tinte de reproche en su voz.

–Qué puedo hacer– se encogió de hombros, mientras apartaba la mirada.

–Dejar de fumar, ¿tal vez? No sé– lo dijo con una cara despreocupada y con un tinte de sarcasmo.

Green solo la miró y volvió a dar otra calada. –No puedo. Me desestresa–.

–Y, ¿qué te causa tal estrés?–.

–Muchas cosa...–.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Alessia se acomodó, recargándose en el árbol. Quedaron, uno de cada lado del árbol.

–Y tú, ¿si aceptas el matrimonio que arregló tu padre? Porque tu hermana dejó muy clara su opinión–. Aunque su voz parecía desinteresada, su mirada mostraba una preocupación que solo era testigo el cielo.

–Yo... No lo sé. Si eso evita que Miyu mantenga su puesto de candidata, lo haré–.

Alessia no lo dejaba notar, pero eso le había dolido. –Haz lo que quiera–. Se dejó ir hasta que quedó sentada sobre el césped.

Se quedaron callados. No era de ese tipo de silencio con tensión, sino uno agradable.

–Con que aquí estaban–. Senri sonrió feliz al encontrar a sus dos mejores amigos. Se sentó en medio de los dos jóvenes y estirarse. –¡Ah! Sí que es un buen día–. Alzó la mirada y su sorpresa estaba presente. –¡Mira! Shiro y Miyu están allá arriba–. Señaló mientras que los otros dos seguían con la mirada el lugar designado. – ¿Qué estarán haciendo allá arriba?–.

–Seguramente hablando– le contestó desinteresada.

–No me gustó mucho que Jem fuera su futuro esposo. Siento que no la merece. Para empezar, ni la conoce–.

–Y ¿quién sería el mejor candidato para ser su esposo?– preguntó Alessia, recibiendo en respuesta una gran sonrisa de Senri.

Green los miró de reojo, tornando los ojos, por su respuesta. Y de repente golpearlo en el brazo del moreno.

–¡Auch! ¿Y por qué eso?–. Senri se estaba sobándose el área del golpe, mientras Alessia se reía.

Los otros dos se unieron al coro de risas. Sin preocupaciones. Sin estrés. Solo tres amigos de la infancia disfrutando de un día tan pacífico. Con un bostezo de parte de la joven, Green desde el rabillo del ojo la observo. Adoraba a sus guardianes, eran más que eso. Eran Familia.

–¡Chicoooos!– una voz estridente resonaba dentro de la mansión, con unos cuantos quejidos que quedaban cubiertos por aquel grito.

De la nada las puertas se abrieron con gran fuerza causando un fuerte sonido. Aoi con una expresión un poco desconcertada. Buscando a la banda con sus líderes. Cuando encontró a los tres, corrió a toda velocidad. Jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó de un jalón:

–Están buscando a todos los guardianes tu padre Green y están solicitando también a los líderes de la banda, los quieren ahorita a todos en la sala de reuniones, allá abajo–. Los tres se pusieron de pie, para seguir las ordenes del Décimo Vongola.

Se detuvo un rato Senri para decirle a Aoi donde estaban los demás chicos, porque al estar buscando a sus amigos, había descubierto el paradero de varios de ellos. Se separaron y tomaron sus respectivos caminos.

: .

Ya estaban todos ahí. Algunos parados, algunos otros sentados, sus padres estaban del otro lado del salón. No estaban como padres, sino como los guardianes que tienen que cuidar de su Cielo en cualquier momento. Tsuna estaba en medio de todos, con un aura autoritaria que lo rodeaba.

Con unas miradas de incomodidad de ciertas personas, esperaron algún signo o tarea que les encargaran, pero nada. Solo después de un tiempo el Capo dio la orden de entrar.

Muchas personas entraron por las puertas. No eran las personas del día pasado, estas eran personas conocidas.

–¡Tía Yoyooo!– Miyu se paró de su asiento para gritar con la mujer que estaba entrando vestida con un hermoso vestido tubo, con un estampado un tanto HIPSTER de con los patrones de color azul marino, rojo y blanco. Combinaba su bolso de color negro al igual que sus zapatos de tacón de aguja. Su larga cabellera rojiza, se iba degradando a color anaranjado, con ligeras y perfectas ondulaciones, lo dejaba caer tras su espalda. Y lo primero que contestó fue:

–No soy tu tía maldita sea–. Y propinarle un gran abrazo.

Después de Yokubo entrara a la habitación, ingresaron el resto de los candidatos para pertenecer al escuadrón Varia. Caradoc observaba la escena disgustado, detestaba no ser el centro de atención. Se acomodó su flequillo de color plateado, descubriendo sus penetrantes y sus extraños ojos color rojo, heredados de su padre. Detrás de él se encontraba su hermana menor, Saviera, que en actitud era totalmente distinta a toda Varia. Era la chica rara del grupo. Aunque su cabello se parecía al de su hermano, todos sabían que ese no era su color original. Antes de que hubiera pasado aquello, ella tenia una larga cabellera azabache; al igual que había sucedido a sus ojos ya de color mercurio.

Lance seguía por ahí, era un azabache serio, algo delgado pero sin considerase debilucho. Luna agrandó los ojos al encontrarse con su otro primo, hermano de Deamon. Luego una chica con cabello castaño casi rubio, con mechón verde, suelto hasta las caderas, con un flequillo que solo cubría uno de sus ojos miel, se situó a lado de Caradoc. Esta era Nicole, que aunque no lo dijera, sentía algo por su líder.

Su mellizo Alexander, tenía el mismo peinado que su padre, desaliñado, pero con la única diferencia era que sus ojos estaban descubiertos y que las puntas de estos se degradaban a verde. Sus ojos eran de un color verde turquesa como los de su "madre".

Luego, a lo más alejada que pudiera estar, una chica de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos. Usaba el uniforme de Varia como se debía, y aunque no le gustaba ser tocada por lo demás, esta era una leal guardiana. Su nombre era Jenna.

–Tía Yoyo, ¿qué hacen aquí?– Miyu sabía a la perfección que la guardiana del Sol le molestaba demasiado la forma en como le llamaba, pero que podía hacer, era muy divertido molestarla.

–No soy tu tía, además soy un año mayor que tú–.

–No no, eres más anciana que eso–.

–¡Te matoo!–

–Chicas deténganse– la voz de Tsuna interrumpió la bella charla de aquellas dos chicas. –Mandé a traer a los siguientes Varia, ya que se tienen que ir acostumbrando a la familia principal y ustedes a ellos–.

–Entonces, ¿ellos estarán viviendo aquí?– Aoi preguntó un tanto disgustado; unas personas iban a estar con ellos no era algo que le agradara.

–No ellos vivirán por separado, aunque sí en las instalaciones principales, en especial Yokubo, ella tiene otro trabajo al igual que unas personas que quiero que conozcan–.

–¿Otras más? No podemos dejar esto de la presentaciones de lado padre–. Miyu se mostraba cansada, no le había muy bien la noche pasado con las presentaciones.

–Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermanita, podemos dejar de lado esto de la presentaciones–. Green era el que se quejaba, siendo interrumpido por un disparo.

Reborn salió del otro extremo del salón, con una pistola con humo saliendo de esta. Avanzando sin preocupaciones y con esa aura tan peligrosa. –Yo que ustedes me quedaría callado en estos momentos. Y en especial ustedes dos, no están hablando solamente con su padre, sino con el Capo de la familia mas poderosa de la Mafia–. Su mirada era de advertencia, tal vez eran unos niños que conocía desde que apenas nacieron, y también su propia hija, pero esta era una reunión importante para todos. –Además ya quiero conocer a estas molestias tan estimadas que mantienes ocultas, Dame-Tsuna–.

El mencionado solo sonrió, ya estaba tan acostumbrado. Rina abrió los ojos sorprendida; a su padre nunca se le escapaba nada, y en estos momentos no sabía nada de lo mencionado. –Padre, en verdad no sabes nada relacionado con esto–.

–Tsk… –. Al igual que Reborn, los demás padres no sabían nada relacionado, excepto las cosas que el Décimo había querido que supieran, nada del otro mundo.

–Pfff… Jajajaja. Perdónenme todos, no esperaba que esto les afectara demasiado. Ya chicos pueden pasar. Les presentaré a sus nuevos tutores–. Tuna estaba un poco divertido.

–¿Tutores? Pero si mi promedio es bueno– dijeron en coro los mellizos.

–Esto no tiene nada que ver con sus calificaciones chicos, es más para el futuro de esta familia–.

Más personas entraron y lo primero que dijo un chico(?) de cabellos anaranjados-rosáceos fue: –Yajoh~ Con que estos son nuestros estudiantes. Son unas ternuritas– con una voz un tanto empalagosa, como una persona usa en un perro. Tomó entre sus manos la cara de Izzi y estiraba sus cachetes, y este se quejaba.

–Egami, no lastimes a tu estudiante– reprendió un chico de cabellos castaños-grisáceos, con orbes doradas. Estaba vestido con un pantalón blanco con un dragón chino por toda la pierna izquierda de color amarillo, combinado con una pala camisa estilo Tang verde con el borde amarillo; encima de eso tenía un sweater suelto de color gris y una bufanda blanca.

Tomó las dos manos de Egami y con un movimiento sencillo y elegante se las quito de la cara de Izzi.

–Mou~ Yû… No seas malo, no estaba haciendo nada malo–. se quejaba el más "joven" al estar sometido por Yû, aunque estuviera en constante movimiento para liberarse del agarre, este apretaba con más intensidad.

–Ustedes dos ya paren. Egumi tu compórtate de acuerdo a tu edad y tú, Yû no molestes a tus mayores–. Un chico de cabellos negros un tanto largos, más del lado derecho, con unos pasadores deteniendo el lado opuesto de su cabellera. Con ojos arena desinteresados reprendieron a sus dos amigos de la infancia y se seguía preguntando cómo es que era amigo de esos dos.

–Kou ya nos regaño– dijo en modo de paz Yû mientras ponía las manos den posición de 'No voy a dar problemas'.

Un chico puso los ojos en blanco viendo la escena. Este tenia un cabello rubio, un tanto corto y desordenado, pero cayéndole por los ojos de una manera seductora, donde Luna ya tenía los ojos puestos en él. Vestido con unos jeans oscuros pegados, con una playera blanca que decía 'I was born inteligent, but Education ruined me.' (Yo nací inteligente, pero la educación me arruinó) con una camisa negra abierta por completo encima de ella.

–¿Eres el hijo de Colonello?– Reborn enseguida notó el parecido entre aquellos dos rubios, aunque con personalidades distintas.

–Sí, lamentablemente– le contesto desanimadamente.

–Esa personalidad no se parece nada la de tu padre, así que supongo que se parece a la de tu madre, ¿no estoy en lo correcto?–. Aunque no recibió respuesta alguna, este le contestaba que estaba en lo correcto con su silencio.

Otro chico más entró, Miyu parpadeó repetidamente. Se parecía demasiado al chico de la escuela. Ya después de verlo detenidamente tenía varias diferencias, como que su cabello era ligeramente más corto y lacio. Sus ojos, al igual que eran azules, no eran de ese azul medianoche, sino uno más gélido. Y también era ligeramente más alto, bueno de eso no estaba segura la castaña, pero suponía que estaba en lo correcto. Además cuando la observó el azabache ni se inmutó. No ese no era el que había conocido en los pasillos.

–Yalo, que bueno que estas aquí, Ya solo falta una persona– saludó Tsuna.

–No creo que tengas que esperar demasiado, ya estoy aquí–. Toda la piel se le puso de punta, ese era el mismo tono de voz de la mañana, esa maldita voz que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza. Apenas entrando a la habitación, con toda la calma posible el joven ingresó. Sus mirada se posó en la de la castaña y con una sonrisa socarrona la saludó. Ahora Luna no podía dejar de elegir que chico estaba más bueno, eran tantas las opciones, hasta Rina se quedó impresionada con el último en llegar.

De un momento a otro, como si un depredador hubiera identificado a su presa, la actitud completa cambio del joven. Dejó de sonreír, para tener una expresión muy seria, con unos ojos afilados. Apunto sin pensarlo hacia su objetivo. Estaba apuntando a Reborn y este también se lo regresaba.

La atmósfera alrededor de ellos era tenebrosa e intimidante. Todos los presentes cubrieron a los más jóvenes, todavía no estaban preparados para ese manera de fuerza tan impresionante. Ninguno se inmuto. Ninguno de los dos dejo de apuntar al contrario con su respectiva pistola.

–Eryx, no te contraté para matar a uno de mis mejores asesinos– Tsuna estaba en modo Hyper, tentado en congelar a ambos si es que era necesario, no quería que ninguno de los chicos resultara dañado, en especial a sus hijos. No quería perderlos. –Reborn baja el arma–. Ordenó.

Ambos bajaron el arma al mismo tiempo, vigilando en todo momento sus movimientos, listos para regresar al ataque. Cuando guardaron sus armas, Reborn soltó una sonora carcajada. –Chico, no se si eres valiente o muy estúpido para haber apuntado. Espera Dame-Tsuna lo llamaste a este Eryx–. Se veía intrigado.

–Sí, ese es su nombre–.

–Wow, nunca esperé encontrarme así contigo, uno de los mejores asesinos. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?–.

–Nada que te interese–. Su voz había sido tan agresiva. Se estaba dando media vuelta cuando lo interrumpieron.

–No se vaya. Enserio necesito que los entrene–. Tuna estaba siendo sincero, contratando uno de los mejores sicarios, que ni siquiera se había inmutado con Reborn regresándole el ataque era sorprendente.

–Que le voy a enseñar a unos mocosos consentidos, ya he visto lo suficiente–.

–¡No te vayas!– gritó Miyu sin siquiera pensarlo. Al darse cuenta de lo dice un ligero sonrojo apreció en sus mejillas. Y lo miró con determinación. –Además me debes una paleta–.

–¡Jajajaja! Sí que eres una niña consentida, está bien, me quedo. Pero la próxima vez que te vea cerca, no dudare en matarlo–. declaró.

La gran mayoría soltó un gran suspiro de relajación. Reborn salió de la sala, sin antes darle una checada con la mirada a su hija.

–Yokubo puedes tomar lugar a lado de los tutores–. Cuando Yoyo se movió de lugar este le agradeció. –Chicos estos son sus tutores: Akira Egumi, dueño de la llama Niebla. Shèng Yû, dueño de la llama Tormenta. Okazaki Kou, su llama es Rayo. Quién ya conocen Yokubo Solei, que será la tutora Sol. Yalo Yoshio, dueño de la llama Cielo. Y quien acaba de causar todo este embrollo… Eryx Lasnamorë, su llama es la Nube–. Los presentó a todos.

Sus guardianes observaron bien afondo quienes enseñarían a sus hijos por un largo tiempo, ya iban a decir algo, cuando Tsuna les negó con la cabeza.

–Como sus tutores, ellos decidirán a que guardianes querrán entrenar primero, no necesariamente deberán de ser de su llama, pero si tendrán que elegir a ambos dueños de la misma llama. Cuando el entrenamiento avance tal vez se haga un cambio y los tutores tendrán que compartir la misma llama que sus estudiantes para su enseñanza, pero en estos momentos no. ¿Alguna objeción?–.

* * *

><p><strong>Yuju~ Aquí abajo! <strong>Bueno si recordarán o si alguna vez leyeron, si escogerán las parejas de sus pequeños bebés, yo le preguntaré a la dueña del oc si esta de acuerdo con esa unión xDDD y pues si sí, muy bien, lo tendrán asegurada la pareja *cof cof*en algun futuro *cof cof* También elijan quien quieren de Tutor, ahí de diferentes personalidades. También voten por la otras parejas porque queremos diferentes puntos de vista para ellos.

Los oc's que no han salido, saldrán en el momento exacto, créanme, ya lo tengo todo visto. Los quieroooo! Kikai Sukai Fuera. Bye!


	6. No somos niños pequeños Parte I

Hohoho! Feliz Navidad!

Perdonen me, por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo. Digamos que ya lo tenía todo diseñado desde Semana Santa, pero primra estaba de viaje, y segunda, me llegaron los resultados de la uni, y pues no salieron como yo quería WAAAAA! Entonces la verdad es que dejé de lado la historia, y pues me quedé pensando que hacer de mi vida. Que claro, tuve el apoyo de mi familia, y como realmente no estaba segura de que quería estudiar, pues me dieron la oportunidad de tener un año sabático, el único que me pidieron es que siguiera estudiando algo, y pues opté por estudiar japonés. Yay! Sí! soy nivel uno de japonés, pero soy feliz con eso (ya pasé de nivel, en febrero entró al nivel 2). También por tardarme tanto en escribir, les deje una sorpresita, que podrán encontrar hasta el final del medio capítulo. Sí, es medio capítulo. Decidí dividirlo en dos, porque era excesivamente largo, así que esperen la continiación para noche vieja (amo decir eso xDDD) Ya sin más preámbulos, los dejaré leer.

* * *

><p>Tsuna estaba ya un poco más tranquilo con la partida de su mejor asesino. Ya todo estaba tomando un aire más sereno, todo tomando su sitio. El capo con sus guardianes soltaron un largo y profundo suspiro. Los tres tutores y amigos se separaron de sus estudiantes, también se relajaron. Ellos también habían escuchado hablar sobre el azabache, pero nunca esperaron trabajar a lado de él, se rumoreaba que desde que había salido de prisión era un lobo solitario.<p>

Ya todos más tranquilos y con un Eryx pacífico recargado sobre la pared del fondo, los guardianes de la décima generación estaban contentos que el guardián de la Nube no hubiera estado presente; porqué sino hubiera empezado una tercera guerra mundial, y eso estaría muy mal. De eso, el Capo sacó detrás de una puerta de la habitación una pecera redonda llena de papelitos doblados, para impedir ver su contenido.

–Ya están todos aquí y Tranquilos– Tsuna hizo un énfasis en la última palabra. – Quiero que los tutores sean elegidos no de la manera tradicional, por medio de sus llamas, sino de una manera más justa, y esta será por medio del Azar–. Los mayores sabían porque la pasión de hacer todo por medio del azar, eso lo hacía las cosas más interesantes, como cuando eran más chicos e ingenuos.

–Perdón por interrumpirte, pero yo no planeo entrenar a nadie más que a tus hijos, se nota que les falta un largo recorrido para lograr por lo menos hacer algo aquí– Eryx se separó de la pared y miró a los dos Cielos. Sin más que decir saló de la junta. Estaba claro que o le enseñaba a sus hijos o no había trato. Tsuna se agarró con el los dedos el puente de la nariz, si que era peor que su guardián de la Nube y ex-tutor juntos.

–Bueno… Creo que ellos serán los únicos que no estarán en esto. Hayato podrías sacar los papeles cuando salgan para elegir a los tutores correspondientes–. Sin esperar una respuesta negativa, su mano derecha se situó a su lado izquierdo, tomando la pecera y proseguir con la reunión. Agitó ligeramente los papelillos para tomar uno. Lo abrió y leyó un nombre:

–Ryozaki va a ser el tutor de…– dejó el papel a un lado y tomar uno nuevo. –Las Nubes–. Alessia y Taiga solo miraron a su nuevo tutor. No parecía que iba a ser tan malo como su padre… Bueno eso nadie lo superaba.

–Los siguientes son los niebla y van a estar a bajo el cuidado de…–Silencio, y una ligero chasqueo de lengua se escuchó, para tomar otro. Seguramente había salido uno de los papelillos del asesino o de los cielos. Lo más seguro la primera opción. –Yû–. El nombrado dio una sonrisa cálida a sus nuevos estudiantes, mientras que ellos no sabían que hacer, para ellos las sonrisas tenían muchos significados con sus padres.

– Kou le toca disciplinar a… –Dio una pausa.– Décimo, se puede qué tengan la misma llama–.

–Es preferible que no–. El peli-plateado se encogió de hombros. Tomó un nuevo papel, primero leyó el contenido, luego le dio una buena mirada hacia el tutor del rayo y luego soltar un suspiro. – Los tormenta–.

Luna dio unos ligeros saltitos de emoción. Sí un chico guapo iba a ser su tutor. Muchos tiempos a solas… Varias cosas deseaba que sucedieran. Deamon miró a su prima y rodó los ojos. Sí que iba a ser una temporada muy larga.

–El papel pasado mencionaba a los Rayo, y su tutor va a ser– otro silencio incómodo.– Egami–.

El mencionado saltó de la emoción y fue tras su nuevo estudiante. Izzi solo actuó atemorizado, siendo fuertemente abrazado. –En verdad que eres una ternurita, pero no creas que por eso te dejaré el camino fácil–. Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió por la espalda del Bovino. Eso no sonaba muy bien.

–Ajam…– Exigió atención Gokudera–. Ahora, Yalo será el encargado de entrenar a… los Soles–.

Rina miró a su nuevo tutor, si que se parecía mucho al otro azabache, pero no era él.

–Ya solo queda Yokubo y Senri, así que Tutora y alumno, ya está–. Tsuna agradeció a su guardián por su ayuda. Ya listos para retirarse los más jóvenes se quedaron dentro, esperando que los demás salieran. Una vez hecho eso, varios soltaron suspiros, otros gritaron de emoción y otros estaban sorprendidos con aquella escena puesta entre los dos asesinos.

La mayoría de los jóvenes estaban contentos, aunque no estaban muy seguros que iba suceder con el entrenamiento futuro, en verdad que no tenían ni idea. Era casi lo mismo que con los Varia. Sí, los conocían desde hace mucho, pero su convivencia había casi sido nula, a excepción de Lance, quién era primo y hermano de los Gokudera. Green con una cara neutra, no da a conocer que le agrada su tutor. Haberse enfrentado a su padrino no era una tarea sencilla.

Ya todos preparados para desalojar la habitación, Rina detuvo a su Cielo que de paró de inmediato su partida.

–¿Qué sucede Rina?– preguntó Miyu ya que ese no era un comportamiento natural en ella.

–¿De dónde lo conoces? ¿Hace cuánto que lo conoces? ¿Por qué estás tan familiarizada con tu tutor?– Muchas preguntas salieron sin detenerse de la joven endrina.

–¡¿Eh?! ¿A qué te refieres? A penas y si lo conocí hoy en la escuela por menos de dos minutos. Enserio, no se nada más que tú. Es la verdad–. La castaña puso las manos en manera de basta, mientras su cabeza la movía de un lado a otro. Estaba nerviosa, nunca había sucedido algo así.

–¿En serio? Genial. Que bueno–. Rina cambió su semblante de asesina en proceso a una chica común de 15 años. De nuevo, su cambio de humor se hizo presente. –¿Y de qué hablaron en la escuela? ¿Te dio algo de información sobre él?–.

–No en verdad, no pasó nada. Sólo me reprendió por subir un dulce a los salones, eso es TODO. Nada más–.

–¡Puf! Bueno… Esperaba algo más de información, pero esta bien.–. Miyu al ver que su guardiana salía de la habitación soltó un largo suspiro de relajación. ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? No le dio mucha importancia y partió hacía su habitación.

Los Varia fueron asignados a sus nuevas instalaciones. A los guardianes les designaron sus respectivos espacios. Y así es como terminó un día más de esta semana de locos para los jóvenes de la siguiente generación sin esperar realmente un cambio notorio en sus vidas, lo cual estaban muy equivocados…

: .

Tsuna regresó a su oficina, donde era esperado por el Sicario. Se miraron por un momento, hasta que el Capo desvió la mirada y tomar su lugar tras el escritorio. Acomodó y buscó entre los papeles, encontrando lo necesitado.

–Supongo que vas a estar fuera por más tiempo de lo que requiere la misión–. Afirmó el décimo, recibiendo la respuesta esperada. Una mirada que le confirmaba su expectativa. –Está bien, aquí está toda la información que vayas a requerir–.

El dueño de las hebras negras tomó los papeles sin tener que ojearlos, sabía que la información estaba completa.

–¿Nada qué quieras decir Reborn?– inquirió el Castaño.

–No–. Ya tenía planeado salir de la habitación cuando completó. –Te dejo a mi Hija, Dame-Tsuna–.

–¿Vas a investigar al asesino?–. De respuesta de nuevo fue silencio. Ya había aprendido reconocer todas las maneras que su ex-tutor se comunicaba, sabiendo que este iba a hacer lo mencionado. –Suerte, y no mueras–.

Solo movió una mano para despedirse y salir de la habitación.

: .

Al día siguiente todo regresa a la normalidad. Sí, había muchas más personas en la mansión y eso hace que este más ruidosa, pero en general esta bastante sereno el ambiente. Los tutores siguen por ahí, en sus alcobas, sin que nadie les interrumpa. No era porque los chicos fueran débiles, sino por el respeto al día anterior se había fomentado.

Varia… solo había dos presentes a la hora del desayuno, quienes eran Lance y Saviera. Todos los demás seguían durmiendo, sin tener la intención de levantarse en un buen rato.

El desayuno pasó como de costumbre, con unos alimentos siendo lanzados y robados. Claro que ya sabían quién era la pequeña rata, Izzi. Al poco rato las dos camionetas estuvieron listas para que los jóvenes partieran a su destino. Y otra pequeña pelea se desencadenó, por quién se iba a sentar en el lugar del copiloto.

Izzi estaba a punto de conseguir sentarse en el lugar cuando una patada voladora lo saco del camino.

—Esto es por arruinar mi proyecto y siempre estarme jodiendo— aclaró Miyu mientras sacaba la lengua y se subía en el lugar del copiloto. Cerró la puerta y le puso el seguro. Ya nadie se podía subir hasta adelante.

Las dos camionetas, o como las llamaba Miyu Mamavans, se llenaron con los estudiantes. Se dividieron de dos maneras; Green, Alessia, Izzi, Shiro, Senri, Miyu y Chiara. Mientras que en el otro lo ocupaban Deamon, Luna, Soraru, Rina, Aoi y Taiga. Como todos sabían, quien se sentaba hasta adelante controlaba la música. Miyu optó por poner su iPod... Nadie sabia que era lo que podía salir si este estaba en aleatorio...

Pero resultó ser Muse, en su último álbum con Mercy. La cual Miyu cantaba solamente la parte de "Show me ¡Mercy!"... Todavía se la estaba aprendiendo. Ya todos se tranquilizaron, al parecer el iPod no iba a poner canciones raras que le gustaba a su dueña. En la otra camioneta, Soraru era quien se encargaba de la música, aunque prefirió dejar la radio.

Cuando termino la canción de Muse, un ritmo complemente diferente tomó lugar. Este era la canción Riptide de Vance Joy. Miyu volteo a ver a Shiro con una sonrisa de cómplice que fue respondida de igual manera. Las dos empezaron a cantar una de sus canciones recientemente favoritas. Cantando y bailando. Sí, hasta tenían baile para la canción. Solo que no estaba el tercio completo para que la coreografía saliera bien. Y esta era Natsuki.

—Lady, running down to riptide

Taken away to the dark side

I wanna be your left had Man

I love you when you're singing that song yeah

I got a lump in my throat because

You're gonna sing the words wrong—. Aunque era el coro, era el que cantaban con mayor intensidad, porque lo adoraban.

Una vez ya terminada la canción, Miyu estuvo a punto de repetirla, siendo interrumpida por los demás para no hacerlo. Lo siguiente del tramo de camino a la escuela fue mucho más tranquilo, las canciones seguían siendo normales y solamente las tarareaba la castaña mientras veía a su alrededor tras la ventana.

Una vez ya en su destino, todos ingresaron sus respectivas aulas. Los de ultimo año, siempre empezaban con ingles. Donde a los alumnos los separaban por su nivel en este idioma. Y como era de esperar todos estaban en el mismo salón.

Como el profesor era una "molestia" según Miyu, los había sentado por orden alfabético. Que daba la casualidad que casi todos estaban en asientos continuos. Casi todos, mas o menos se encontraban sentados en la parte de en medio del salón, y resultaba que los Sawada se encontraban en los asientos de la parte posterior del aula.

—Hola Miyu—. Saludó un chico, quien estaba sentado del lado derecho de la mencionada.

—Hola Ulises—.

—Uy, ¿Quién ya anda de conquistadora?—. Le molesto Soraru, quien estaba sentado al lado izquierdo, recibiendo un golpe a su hombro.

—No empieces, solo le estaba saludando y tiene novia. Además no vaya ser que mi hermano te escuche y haga otra escena—. El semblante de Miyu era monótono.

A los poco minutos Natsuki entró al salón, y enseguida Miyu fue con ella. Todavía tenían un rato para el inicio de la clase. Platicaron de muchas cosas y fueron a buscar a las otras chicas con las que se llevaban. Desde que habían entrado a la preparatoria, se habían hecho amigas de varias personas. Discutieron de varias cosas, pero algo estaba segura Miyu, le haría caso el consejo que le había dado el día anterior Carlo.

De rato ingresaron a sus salones. Empezaron las clases. Miyu ignoraba por completo con Soraru al profesor de inglés. Green le decía que ya se callara y prestara atención, pero no lograba nada con su hermana. Termino la clase y los alumnos se movieron a su respectiva Área. Como ese era el salón de Área I, Green, Taiga, Deamon se quedaron, solo se movieron a sus asientos.

Soraru y Natsuki se fueron a Área IV, teniendo la clase de Filosofía. Una clase muy bella para dormirse… A menos que quisieras reprobar el examen, cual Soraru pareciese que quería sucediera eso; sentado hasta el fondo con la cabeza recargada sobre su brazo encima de la banca. Dormitando en medio de la clase. Muy bueno para reprobar un examen.

–Soraru-kun… No te duermas…– Le susurró Natuski, mientras le deba una ligera sacudida a su hombro sin respuesta alguna. –No te voy a pasar luego mis apuntes, así que tú ve luego como los consigues–. Aunque hubiera declarado eso, y el joven pusiera un poco más de interés a la clase, Natsuki sí le hubiera pasado los apuntes, como en diversas ocasiones ocurrieron en el pasado; solo que no quería que pasara en todas las clases de Filosofía, cuando faltaba gran parte del ciclo escolar por delante.

Su atención se fue desviada al nuevo compañero de salón, Arata. No tenía ni días desde su ingreso, pero había notado que para su amiga y familia no había sido una cálida bienvenida. No sabía el por qué, pero suponía que era algo relacionado con lo que no quería la castaña decir. Lo aceptaba, aunque algunas veces su curiosidad era tan grande que estaba a punto de investigarlo por fuera, pero quería ser una buena amiga; y mantuvo su curiosidad a la raya.

–Oye, cambiando de tema. ¿Por qué le hacen ley de hielo a los chicos nuevos? No es como si pareciesen malas personas…–. Ya estaba, su curiosidad había sido lo suficientemente poderosa para poder mantenerse calla y observar.

–¿Eh? ¿A quiénes te refieres?–. La joven señalo con la cabeza a Arata, quien estaba sentado varios lugares más adelante. –Oh, ellos. Pues uno de ellos es el fiancé de Miyu–. Le explicó Soraru, mientras garabateaba en su cuaderno.

–¡¿Qué?!– trató la chica que su grito fuera lo más silencioso posible. –No esperaba que el señor Sawada fuera capaz de hacer algo así…–.

–Pues así están las cosas, además el tío Tsuna tiene sus razones para poder aceptar tal cosa. Sus dos hijos son su más grande tesoro… ¡Puaj! Nunca esperé decir algo así en público.–.

Soraru empezaba a dudar de su propia sanidad mental, mientras que Natsuki analizaba lo que le había dicho el guardián de Green. Tenía razón, desde que conocía a los gemelos, siempre habían sido amados y protegidos. Hasta la protección había subido cuando los hermanos perdieron a su madre.

Recordaba muy bien esa época. Y no era una a la cual quería regresar. Ya parecía que lo habían todos superado, pero era algo; aunque no lo supiera bien como había sucedido el hecho, algo que no se podría olvidar.

: .

Por otra parte de la escuela, Chiara, Luna y Rina "ponían" atención a la clase de Lógica. Las guardianas del Rayo y Tormenta sentían como el Sol estaba muy disperso; buscando por todas partes algo.

–No sientes que desde anoche Rina está muy rara– preguntó Chiara a Luna.

–Para serte sincera estaba a punto de sacar el tema al aire. No entiendo que tanto busca. Porque si es hombres sensualones, hay unos muy para chuparse los dedos en la casa–. En seguida Luna empezó a fantasear con sus resientes tutores. Hombres nuevos en la casa. – Espera no será que quiere un amor prohibido con uno de nuestros tutores. ¡Uy! ¡IMAGINATE! Tener que esconderte con él de tus padres y tíos. Que él te proteja, diciéndote cosas como: Luna estate segura que nunca te voy a abandonar, sin importar que tan prohibido sea lo nuestro porque te amo tanto mi pequeña…

Chiara simplemente dejó que su compañera continuara con su speech (discurso) sin fin. No podía interrumpirla porque la otra se molestaría tanto que sería algo bastante nefasto que sucediera más con tantas personas presentes. No queriendo poner atención a la clase, su mirada se fue hacia otra parte del aula donde su primo, Izzi, se encontraba.

El morocho jugaba americano con unos papeles doblados con sus compañeros. Se rió por como Izzi no anotaba un "gol de campo". Que simples eran los hombres en la mayoría del tiempo. No se preocupaban por cosas estéticas o que pensaran de ellos, solamente hacían lo que querían. Chiara estaba tan centrada en el juego que se sorprendió cuando la maestra entró en su campo de visión. Estaba regañando a los chicos por estar jugando en su clase y les dejaba un trabajo especial para ellos.

Sin querer sufrir el mismo destino que su primo y compañeros decidió mejor poner atención y centrarse en lo que explicaba.

: .

En la hora del receso todos los jóvenes se reunieron donde siempre, las mesitas del patio frente la cafetería. Como era de esperarse, Natsuki tomó prestada a Miyu en ese descanso. La azabache seguía en otro mundo. Green discutía algunas cosas con Taiga y Deamon sobre como harían el nuevo proyecto. Sí, estar en tu último año de bachiller te traía muchos proyectos de casi todas las materias, inclusive algunos profesores se ponían de acuerdo entre ellos mismos para dejar el mismo proyecto solo que con más puntos.

Lo que estaban pensando ahora los profesores, era si iban a unir las dos primeras áreas para este trabajo. Ya que ambas tenían varias materias en común y como se podían complementar entre sí. Aoi esperaba que si las unieran, para poder trabajar con su Cielo y tal vez, como esperaba el gemelo, también su hermana se uniera con ellos. Aunque no lo pareciese, la chica sabía como trabajar y hacer proyectos, muy buenos proyectos.

Senri los vio y agradeció que estuviera en otra área. Con eso prefirió entablar una conversación con Chiara.

–Oye Chiara, ¿qué mosca le picó a Rina?–. La castaña rió a sabiendas que lo de Rina era muy obvio.

–No lo sabemos ninguna de las chicas, creo que Miyu sí, pero ninguna de nosotras tenemos ni idea. Lo que estamos seguras es que desde anoche está así– respondió de la mejor manera de explicar.

–Los tutores tienen algo qué…–.

–Otro que ve la razón con los TUTORES. Ya estas igual que Luna. Por favor, sí, puede que sea eso, pero Rina es una persona que si guarda algo nunca se lo vas a sacar. Nada va a salir de sus labios–. Ya estaba empezando a tener problemas con los nuevos. Si alguien los volvía a mencionar, no estaba muy segura de lo que pudiera pasar.

–OK, OK. Ya no los mencionaré más–. Senri hizo como si se pasara un Zipper para cerrar la boca y no comentar nada más.

Ya se quedaron más tranquilos, hasta que llegó Shiro haciendo alboroto. Quejándose de que no estuviera su Cielo, y lo típico; de como se aburría, pero no estaba segura de que hacer al llegar a la casa, esperaba que el entrenamiento no empezara literalmente en el momento que los conocieron. Le rogaba a Dios que es no pasara.

Al rato regresaron a su salones, para pasar otras tres horas en clases y tener su siguiente descanso. Resultaba que ese día Área II y IV salían un poco más temprano, así que Miyu le avisó a su hermano que ese día se iba a regresar con Natsuki; que ella le avisaba a su padre de su salida. Una vez acordado eso, las chicas partieron. A Soraru pasaron por el en uno de los automóviles de la mansión.

Cuando llegó a la casa, las sirvientas lo recibieron con una reverencia. Todos los que no fueran de la Famiglia se asustarían con eso, por eso cuando alguien llevaba a alguien, que era muy rara la ocasión, tenía que avisar desde antes, para que las sirvientas y en sí todo lo de la casa no se viera como lo de una Mafia… (Las personas que iban, solo se quedaban en silencio, y preferían mejor no preguntar).

El joven le pidió algo de comer a las chicas de servicio, y con un sandwich recién preparado se dirigió a su habitación. Se encerró en ella, y puso su música al máximo. Hizo en un dos por tres sus deberes, al mismo tiempo que al parecer el resto de los guardianes estaban terminando sus clases. Guardó todo y se recostó sobre su cama sin hacer nada, solo escuchando su música.

Sólo en su habitación, dejando que todas esas imágenes se pasaran por su cabeza, imágenes de memorias que quería olvidar. Cosas que nadie sabía, ni si quiera su Cielo. Las únicas personas consientes de su situación era sus padres, Reborn y Tsunayoshi.

No había pasado mucho desde que había pasado ese evento. Unos cuantos años. Es por eso que sus padres y hermana se encontraban con él en Italia. Cuando todavía estaba en secundaria, su familia vivía en Japón, al igual que algunos guardianes más de Tsuna. Esa noche fatal. Que se dio con las condiciones perfectas, con la persona equivocada en el momento equivocado.

El joven cerró los ojos. Trató de regular su respiración, pero mientras más profundas se volvían, las lágrimas se querían hacer presentes. No. No quería Soraru llorar, no volvería a ser débil de nuevo. Unos golpes a la puerta lo sacaron de su miseria.

–Hermano~ Ya llegamos, y nuestro tutor nos llamó. No estoy muy segura para qué, pero nos quiere ver a los dos–. Shiro, teniendo la confianza del mundo abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, a sabiendas que ya había avisado sobre su intrusión. –Párate ya de la cama, no quiero que nos pase algo igual que al pobre de Izzi–. Un escalofrío subió por la espalda de la peli-blanca.

Los dos salieron de la alcoba y se encontraron con su tutor con una sonrisa y el cabello todo desordenado, al igual que su ropa.

: .

Cuando llegaron la nueva generación, se encontraron con unos tutores muy aburridos, al punto de estar a punto de picarse los ojos del aburrimiento. Egami fue el primero en actuar, parándose del asiento y correr hacia su pequeño estudiante. El pobre de Izzi no hizo nada, solo recibió el aplastante abrazo y hostigosos cariños.

–Que bien que ya llegaron, estábamos a puntos de darnos un tiro del aburrimiento–. exclamó Egami. Sus otros dos amigos solo miraron el sufrimiento de Izzi. Ryozaki tenía una ligera platica con Yalo y Yoyo. Yalo estaba interesado en conocer el hijo del ex-arcobaleno, Colonello. Sabía por conversaciones que tuvo con Yuni, una de sus mentores, como era su padre. Pero lo más curioso es que su hijo no se pareciese nada a él, psicológicamente hablando. Aunque hablando físicamente, sí era claro que era su hijo.

–Gesso, mientras recuperamos a Izzi del "abrazo", por qué no vas por tu hermano. Tengo claro que él llego antes–. Le pidió Yû a Shiro, mientras que con ayuda de Kou separaban al joven Bovino del peli-anaranjado.

Yalo rió ante la escena; de como entre dos hombres más grandes no podían contra su amigo, que en comparación era más pequeño. Egami gritaba que no lo separaran de su bello estudiante. Los otros le gritaban en respuesta que soltara al pobre niño. Los demás solo observaban si hacer nada. Ya muriéndose de la carcajada, Yalo decidió entrar en acción.

–¿Quieren que les eche una mano?–.

–¡Por favor!– Gritó Yû, mientras que Kou recibía un codazo en la nariz.

–¡De esta no te salvas Egami!–. le gritó al mencionado con odio, mientras esperaba que no le sangrara la nariz. (Que obviamente pasó :D).

Ya con la unión con Yalo, pudieron separarlos. El pobre se Izzi parecía como si su alma hubiese sido absorbida por algún ser maligno. Toda su ropa estaba hecha un desastre, y nada que decir sobre su cabello. Pero estaba agradecido de poder ver el amanecer de un día más.

Chiara se acercó a su primo para sacarlo de su trance. Lo sacudía ligeramente, pero parecía como si su alma no quisiera regresar.

–Haber, déjame intentarlo yo–. Le dijo Ryozaki, mientras quitaba a la castaña de en medio. De la nada le dio un cachetazo en la mejilla derecha. Eso sí que nadie se lo esperaba. Pero logró que Izzi actuara.

–¡Auch! Eso dolió–. se quejó simultáneamente se sobaba la mejilla adolorida. Todos miraron al tutor rubio con una mirada de culpa.

–¿Qué? Ese era el método más sencillo y eficaz de que saliera de su estado de alma en desgracia–. Parecía que a Ryozaki no le importaba usar la violencia, que los chicos no estaban acostumbrados.

–Perdónalos Ryozaki, estos chicos están muy mal acostumbrados. Creo que los que mejor aguantarían la realidad serían Taiga y Alessia, pero los demás… Lo dudo mucho–. Le explicó la situación Yoyo. Era la que mejor conocía a los demás, y como había dicho el día anterior Eryx; los chicos estaban muy consentidos.

Llegó ya Shiro con su hermano; y lo que encontraron fue a su tutor con una sonrisa, y el cabello todo desordenado, al igual que su ropa. No sabían como reaccionar, porque había unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el suelo y sobre la playera de Kou. Y un Izzi con una mejilla roja.

–¿De qué nos perdimos?–. preguntaron ambas Nieblas.

–No de mucho–. Contestó rápido su tutor. – Ahora vamos al patio trasero, quiero que me muestren a que nivel están sus ilusiones, para ver con que material voy a estar trabajando–. Los dos jóvenes siguieron al asiático, con unas caras de Poker.

Los tutores decidieron seguir el ejemplo de Yû, tomando a sus alumnos y llevándolos a otra parte de la mansión. A excepción de Egami, que Kou no estaba muy convencido en dejarlo a solas con el pequeño guardián del Rayo; así que se fueron los 6 a la misma sección a entrenar.

Green se quedó solo en la entrada, ya que su tutor no se encontraba. Yalo ver esto decidió hacerle una propuesta:

–Green, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Ya que tenemos la misma llama, creo que podré ver que tan bien estas preparado–. El mencionado estaba a punto de aceptar la oferta cuando lo interrumpieron.

–No gracias. No queremos que se metan en nuestro entrenamiento–. Contestó Eryx de manera cortante y seca. Yalo solo se encogió de hombros y partió con Aoi y Rina; la cual no se quería ir, porque al fin había visto ese día al azabache peligroso.

Aoi, con un poco de esfuerzo, fue capaz de mover a Rina de su lugar e ir con su tutor.

–¿Dónde está tu hermana?–. Parecía como si solo hiciera la pregunta al aire, sin importancia, como si fuera una obligación tal pregunta.

–En casa de una amiga suya–.

Eryx alzó una ceja para seguir con poner los ojos en blanco. –Está bien, la verdad es que me da lo mismo–. A Green se le hacía muy claro que al asesino no le interesaba en nada lo que ellos hicieran, sino que en realidad estaba haciendo este trabajo por la paga. –Bueno, ahora es tiempo de que me muestres de que estas hecho–.

: .

Llevaban una hora, y Green estaba en su límite. Aunque tuviera la llama "más poderosa" no le había hecho nada al asesino. Este seguía como si nada, hasta pareciese que comenzaba a hartase de que el joven Vongola no lograra nada. A su edad ya había logrado un manejo completo de su cuerpo.

Green en estado de desesperación, trató de usar el Punto Cero, quería que por lo menos el Sicario usara sus llamas. Tenía que lograr algo con esa técnica. Detuvo su combate de cuerpo a cuerpo, y se puso en posición. Relajó su respiración y cuando estaba a punto de efectuar la técnica un golpe en la nuca lo desconcertó.

–No queremos que me congeles en estos momentos. No estas mal, solo necesitas práctica. Aunque si quieres llegar a mi nivel, nunca lo lograras, ni en tus sueños–. Eryx sonrió de manera fanfarrona. Se dio media vuelta, pero esperó a que Green se para del suelo. –Ahora solo falta ver en que nivel esta tu hermana–.

–Ehm… Hablando de esooo… Digamos que mi hermana nunca a sido entrenada en nada–. Green lo explicó la situación de la castaña, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

–¿Nunca ha entrenado? Y es así qué es una candidata a ser Capo–. Parecía incrédulo con lo que escuchaba.

–Bueno… No es que ella quiera, sino más bien, porque puede usar la llama Cielo. Sí, ya lo confirmamos, el anillo del Cielo también reacciona en ella, y es por eso que es candidata. Aunque ella nunca haya practicando…–.

–Entonces su entrenamiento tendrá que ser desde cero… Interesante–. Lo susurró el azabache, mientras dejaba atrás al de ojos verdes, con una expresión de duda.

: .

Ya era la hora de la comida, todos se sentaron en el largo comedor, los adultos, algunos ya habían comido, mientras que otros esperaban que los jóvenes terminaran. Tsuna entró al comedor, y separó a los tutores, explicándoles que era lo que iba a pasar a continuación, ya que había recibido una llamada de Enma. Como sus hijos no se habían llevado una muy buena primera impresión entre ellos, quería que su relación mejorara. Así que los iba a llevar en la tarde y convivieran entre sí.

Los tutores iban a estar presentes, solo por si la situación no salía como estaba esperada. Like killing each other. (Como matándose entre sí).

Entonces ya con eso definido, el Capo buscó con la mirada a sus hijos en el comedor. Divisó enseguida a su hijo, pero su hija ni sus luces daba. Sin pensarlo dos veces se fue a la cocina. La chica pasaba mucho tiempo metida ahí, muchas de la veces ayudaba o cocinaba para todos, así que era sencillo suponer que Miyu se encontrara ahí cocinando para todos. Pero nada.

Regresó al comedor y se acercó a Green, y le pregunto:

–¿Dónde está Miyu?–.

Green se pasó el bocado de papas gratinadas con queso y se aclaro la garganta.

–¿No te avisó? Que raro. Iba a estar la tarde con Natuski–.

Eso lo relajó un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Además, el hecho que viniera Jem era para verla a ella. Está claro que no literalmente, no obstante, tenían que mejorar su relación por estar comprometidos.

Tsuna quería que su hija regresara a la mansión y no quedar mal con su amigo. Por lo que optó por marcarle a su celular, donde no obtuvo respuesta alguna. El aparato estaba apagado; posiblemente falta de batería. Por consiguiente llamó al número de la casa de Natuski.

Una señora ya grande contestó el teléfono. Tsuna sonrío un poco, porque la señora contesto en japonés y enseguida se corrigió para decir lo mismo en un italiano un poco patoso.

–Konbawa Anzai-san– saludó el capo en japonés. Le agradaba más hablar en su idioma natal. –Watashi wa Sawada desu–. (Se pronuncia Des. La mayoría del tiempo el Su no se pronuncia, solo por si no saben).

–¡Oh! Konbawa (buenas tardes) Sawada-san, ogenkidesuka (¿Cómo se encuentra?)–. La abuela de Natsuki ya era una mujer mayor, que se había trasladado a Italia cuando su hija y yerno se habían mudado a ese país. No estaban preparados para que los padres tuvieran un accidente y murieran, dejando a Anzai Sawako cuidara de Natsuki.

–Hai, genkidesu (Muy bien, gracias). Etto… Anzai-san, watashi no musone ni imasuka (¿Se encuentra mi hija?)–.

–Iie, imasen. Natsuki-san to Miyu-san e ikimashita (Natsuki y Miyu salieron)–. Ahora sí Tsuna sentía que el alma se le caía al suelo. ¿Cómo iba a contactar con su hija? Natsuki no tenía celular, no pregunten por qué no, solamente no lo tenía. ¿Y quién iba a estar al pendiente de ambas chicas? Tenía demasiados enemigos, que cualquiera que se enterara que su hija estaba fuera, en la ciudad, sin protección. No. Tenía que pensar positivo y mandaría a alguien a buscarla en los lugares donde normalmente recurría la chica.

–Está bi-en, muchas gracias por su atención Anzai-san. Me despido–.

–Hasta luego Sawada-san–.

El capo regresó al comedor, donde estaba casi todo vacío. De nuevo a su hijo se acercó.

–Tienes alguna idea de donde haya podido ir tu hermana–.

–Hum.., No sé. Tal vez a comprar videojuegos–. Su padre pocas veces perdía la compostura, pero él era igual que su padre. Cuando se trataba de Miyu, podrían hasta mover mares por su culpa.

–Tienes razón, puede que este haciendo algo así–.

–Papá, creo que es mejor que respires. No queremos verte de paranoico–. Pero Green estaba igual que el Capo, aunque trataba de disimularlo.

Tsuna salió para buscar a su mano derecha, a pedirle que buscara a su hija. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto hoy? Cuando algunas cosas estaban sucediendo dentro de la Mafia. Cosas no muy buenas.

En eso, entró Enma con todos sus guardianes y futuros guardianes. Genial. Por primera vez, Tsuna quería que se largaran. No era un buen momento.

–Tsuna, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan tenso?–. Enma captó enseguida el mensaje que quería dar su amigo.

–No, por nada, pasen–. El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, dando entender que seguía preocupado. –Pase, pasen–.

El Capo de los Shimon creyó entender que la preocupación del moreno era algo relacionado con el trabajo. Alguna destrucción de sus guardianes, o alguna otra cosa de otra familia. Podían ser varias cosas, no por nada Vongola era la familia más importante de la Mafia. Enma regresó su atención a su hijo. Esperaba que la charla que habían tenido entre los dos, hubiera cambiado un poco la actitud de su hijo con la castaña.

Jem no tenía la culpa, solo que así era. Era una bien hijo, buen estudiante. Sí, tenía sus defectos, pero aceptaba tal y como era su hijo.

De reojo vio a su guardiana glaciar, con un ligero asentimiento esta se separó de sus hijas y fue con Jem para observarlo. Su guardiana era como el guardián de la nube de Tsuna. Eran ambos de temerse, aunque con la paternidad ambos se habían suavizado ligeramente. Seguían siendo unos sádicos de primera, pero no eran "tan" duros con sus hijos.

Jem forzó una sonrisa y pasó al comedor para encontrase con su futura esposa, quien no se encontraba. Enseguida su semblante cambio. Joder, si ella no estaba, ¿para qué él se encontraba ahí? Estaba a punto de hacer algo imprudente, cuando recordó que estaba presente la madre de sus guardianas, detestaba que fuera como su niñera… Ni si quiera ya era un niño pequeño quien necesitara de protectores.

–Che due balle (Que fastidio)–. Estaba molesto, eso no podía negarlo. Los Vongolas lo observaron al decir eso. No sabían como reaccionar con eso. El único que sintió que estaba hechando bronca, era Green.

–¿Qué dijiste?– Green lo dijo sin pensar demasiado las consecuencias que conllevarían el decir aquello. Pero que podía hacer, estaba muy molesto de como el pelirrojo había tratado, desde su primer encuentro, a su hermana.

Estaba agotado todavía. La comida le había a ayudado a recobrar un poco, las fuerzas perdidas, pero eso no dejaba de sentirse agotado, y con menos paciencia de lo normal.

–Y a ti qué te importa–. Los tutores pesaron que era la peor contestación que podría haber dado el joven Shimon.

–Tú, maldito débil…–.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, los nuevos tutores, vieron como Green cerraba su mano derecha en un puño; y con la pierna derecha soportaba su peso, para pasarlo a la otra y soltar el golpe. Jem reaccionó con la misma velocidad. Detuvo el puño a unos cuentos centímetros de su cara.

Jem soltó una ligera risa. Las orbes Verdes y Pardas se enfrentaban, viendo cual de sus respectivos dueños tendría una voluntad menor. Pero ninguno de ellos cedían. El pelirrojo con su brazo libre soltó un golpe, que también fue interceptado. Los dos futuros capos estaban a un nivel muy parecido de entrenamiento. Los dos tenían ideales que proteger; personas que perecieron en el pasado.

Los tutores decidieron no actuar, pero no era tanto una pelea la que se estaba dando lugar, sino una confrontación para medirse entre ellos. Adelheid, pensaba en meterse entre los jóvenes, no obstante, el Tsunayoshi paranoico se hizo presente, seguido por Enma. Al ver esa, Tsuna entró en modo Hyper, y los separó; tomando una muñeca de cada chico en sus manos. Green abrió los ojos en sorpresa, mientras que Jem sentía como la presión ejercida en su muñeca aumentaba.

–Los dejos DOS MALDITOS MINUTOS SOLOS Y SE EMPIEZAN A PELEAR COMO IDIOTAS–. Ahora sí, hasta los guardianes del Décimo estaban asustados. No querían ponerse en lugar de esos dos pequeños, mientras su jefe estaba así.

Enma se cubrió el rostro, esperando que su hijo entendiera la lección de no meterse con Vongola. No por nada era la familia más importante de toda la Mafia. El esposo de Adelheid, Katou Julie, reía nerviosamente. No tenía muy buenos recuerdos de las peleas contra Vongola mientras estaba siendo posesionado por Deamon.

Jem trató de soltar su brazo, pero la presión fue mayor. Green solamente se dejo ser reprendido por su padre. No quería que estuviera peor.

–¡No tengo tiempo para sus muestras de masculinidad!–. Ya con eso dicho, los soltó y llamó a sus guardianes, quienes respondieron de inmediato. –No encuentro a Miyu, Gokudera ya mandó un grupo a buscar en los lugares donde se frecuenta y alrededores, pero nada. Ya empezaron a esparcirse por toda la ciudad, pero no me sentiré lo suficientemente tranquilo hasta saber que también ustedes están también buscando–. Todos notaron el cambio de Tsuna, como salía de su forma Hyper y hablaba en su idioma natal.

Los guardianes partieron. Green y los guardianes de ambos también querían participar en la búsqueda de Miyu, pero fue negada su petición. No querían que más chicos se perdieran. Sin embargo, todos saben una cosa, Miyu estaba perdida.

* * *

><p>¿Qué opinan? Estuvo bien para mi regreso xDDD Bueno, primero la primera noticia; Sí, <strong>ustedes elegirán a la pareja de su oc. <strong>Por si no saben a quién elegir, tengo ya todo en una hoja escrito con las parejas posibles. Y la sorpresa, hice unos dibujos de los oc's en versión chibi. Yo estoy acostumbrada a dibujar tanto, creanme, fue un suplicio para mí. Hay algunos que todavía no los subo, porque todavía no los termino, o me falta los nombres completos de ellos. Pero de la gran mayoría ya están. Decidí también hacer los dibujos, porque está claro que no he estado haciendo descripciones de los personajes, y es porque si no me tardaría todavía mucho más en escribir, además de que una imagen habla más que mil palabras, o así es el dicho. Donde podrán encontrar los dibujos es en Deviantart . com y mi usuario es monnefti (no pregunten, lo hice hace como diez mil años).

Otro anunció, para los que tengan sesión de Xbox live, me pueden buscar con el mismo nombre de KikaiSukai. Sí, no tengo mucho con la consola nueva, porque estuve rogándole a mi familia para que me la comprara, pero nada de nada, hasta hace dos semanas. Wiiiii! Por si quieren jugar, voy a tener el juego de Halo 5 y Battlefront. Y sí, lo sé, se pueden tener conversaciones como llamada del xbox, lo cual a mí no me molesta, puede que si me llaman este medio mustia al principio, pero después de un rato ya n me calló xDDD

Así! Antes de que se me olvide, estoy mejorando mi estilo de dibujo (aunque he dibujado toda mi vida, apenas hace, relativamente poco, me metieron a clases de dibujo), así que mientras más participen, puede que les dibuje algo de su oc, pero bien. No estilo chibi. Ahora si me despido hasta el 31. Bye-bye! Felices fiestas!


End file.
